College Mishaps
by blackfeather9
Summary: Gokudera and Haru have been friends forever. Now in college, Gokudera has a crush on Chrome so Haru makes it her mission to help him. But with Gokudera & Chrome hitting it off from the get go, Hibari questioning her every move, Haru isn't so sure she likes the idea of being single. With love in the air, what other mishaps will the pair run into? 5986, 9659 & 1886 Chap 13 Uploaded
1. The Agreement

**College Mishaps**

_Hey! _

_This is just my first fan fiction. I really love gokudera haru so I've tried my best!_  
_I've actually written 5 chapters of this... so I ready to GO!=D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters in anyway. (If i did then well... EVERYTHING would be different ;D)_

_Anyways... READ ON!_

* * *

The twenty-three year old, grey haired man sighed impatiently as he checked his watch for the sixth time that foggy Tuesday morning. He was just about to leave his station near Namimori's parks water fountain, when he saw her. Her hair was in a messy bun and her cheeks were rosy red from what he assumed was from, running.

"Sorry Gokudera" She said almost immediately.

" Your alarm clock was on silent, wasn't it? Ahouna." He said snickering.

"Haru isn't stupid!" She retorted.

"Ha, so I was right"

As there was no response, they set off to the train station, where they arrived at Japans most prestigious university. Upon entering the economics lecture, Gokudera saw Haru straightening her denim skirt and green hoodie. Rolling his eyes he entered and sat in their usual seats.

"Why do you always do that?" Gokudera questioned.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always straighten out your clothes before class? It's not like you going to be marked down for looking bad."

"Oh, well because its always crinkled and I'll look like a slob, like y-. Hey are you even listening?"

Haru turned to see Gokudera staring in the opposite direction, following his gaze she let a grin form on her face.

"Soooo" She stretched, nudged him. "You haven't asked her yet?"

Suddenly, snapping out of his trance, he looked furiously at Haru.

"What? Only asking?" She said evilly.

"I will, it's just that her brother scares the crap out of me."

"Who? Mukuro? Okay maybe he's a bit creepy, but hello? Your Gokudera Hayato. The Martial Arts Champion." Haru said encouragingly.

"Haru, that was in year seven."

"So?" She giggled.

"Look, I'll ask her out later okay?"

"Fine, fine."

"Class dismissed"

Students flowed out of the hall and made there way home or to the cafeteria. Haru and Gokudera sat down under the maple tree; their usual spot. Gokudera couldn't help but notice how intently Haru was staring at him.

"If you want my Nikuman* then ask." He said bluntly.

"Hahi! No that's not it."

"Then, what is it?

"I am going to help you"

"With what?" Gokudera said obliviously.

Haru sighed before answering, "With chrome-chan." She stated simply.

"W-W-What?"

"Look who stutters now" Haru muttered.

"I don't need you help." He said obnoxiously.

"Fine. Look. There's Chrome-chan now. Ask her out." Haru pointed towards the blue-headed girl.

" Wh-"

".You." She interrupted.

"Fine." Goudera said definitely.

Making strong and purposeful steps towards Chrome, Gokudera was about to speak when a blue head boy came into view. Casually pretending to inspect the grass, giving a fake nod off a approval he bolted right back, ignoring the strange looks he was given.

"That was fairly quick." Haru commented.

"I didn't know you were Grass police" She continued.

Receiving no response, she sighed and was about to open her mouth when Gokudera sighed. "Alright."

"Alright?" She echoed.

"You can help me… please?" He added at a last thought.

"YOSH!" Haru exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll come over to yours tomoz, to work it kay?" She continued.

Gokudera just nodded and continued to eat.

'_What had he just got himself into?'_

* * *

_AN: I know! Its short but thats only because its the first chapter... I'll let you in a secret: The other chapters are wayyyy longer. PROMISE =D_

_I hope you want to continue reading... so reviews please =D_


	2. The Creep and Big Surprise

**Hey! **

**Sorry for not uploading quickly. **

**I got really busy and wasnt able to get distracted with fanfictions. Because when I log into fanfiction I will ALWAYS read. So thats why I decided to finish all my work then upload. But I didn't finish my work. Actually I am on a 15 minute break right now =D.**

**So, ENJOY!.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the story. BLAH BLAH BLAH **

* * *

Haru boarded her train with a smile. Normally Gokudera would ride back with her but she decided to go home early today to get some sleep. She was happy, as she would be able to help Gokudera with his, might she say,_ lady problems. _She giggled at the thought. As the train came to another stop several civilians came flooding in. A male, looking in his early twenties sat next to her. She greeted him with a smile and took that time to examine him. He had a grey spiky hair and grey eyes. He was wearing an orange shirt matched with baggy army jeans. He had a piercing in his right ear and two in his left. In total, he looked like a guy Haru would normally steer away from. She quickly dug her head into her book and kept quiet. As she looked in the corner of her eyes she saw him examining her. Her ears went red at the thought and dug her head deeper into the book. She saw him smile to himself and tap her on the shoulder. Haru froze and stiffly turned her head his way. He flashed a grin and then all of a sudden winked at her.

"Hey, I'm Ryohei."

"A-ano, hi." Haru said shortly.

She saw him stifle a laugh before opening his mouth. Afraid he would ask for her name she quickly dug her head into her book. And that was all that was said that entire train trip. Well, not _all, _whenever he would try and strike up a conversation she would be curt. Finally the train arrived at her stop and she ran out of the train.

Hearing her stomach grumble she sighed and made her way to McRamen. That's when she _him. _She froze and ran out of the store before he could see her. She almost made it out without being seen. _Almost. _At the last minute he turned his head and recognized her, the grey haired male waved and made his way to her hiding spot.

"Hey, funny seeing you again."

"Ah, yeah." Haru said hesitantly.

"Ryohei" He said pointing to himself as if he thought she didn't recognize him.

"I remember"

"So, did you want to eat together?"

"Ah, no. I actually was going home."

"Oh, well let me walk you. It's pretty dark." He said motioning outside.

Haru froze in her spot.

"W-what? No, I am fine. Thanks though."

"Nah, it's pretty dark and its dangerous for such a pretty girl to be walking around by herself, besides people might want to kidnap you."

Seriously, she was more scared of him than anybody else.

"Look, I'm fine. Seriously. Besides, err. My chauffer is waiting." She lied and ran out before he could say anything else.

Haru sighed heavily as she closed the front door of her house. _'God, that guy was creepy.'  
_  
"Ah, Haru. Glad you came home earlier today." Her father said entering with a two mugs in his hand.

"Let's sit down and have a talk."

"Ano, what happened otosan?" Haru said sitting down and couldn't help but notice the slightly evil grin on her father's face.

"Well, I'm holding you a 23rd Birthday party!"

"Isn't that for 21st?"

"Oh yeah, but this is also to find your husband!"

"Ehhh?"

"Its about time I marry you off. So I have invited Japans most legible bachelors! Oh and you can invite you friends too." He added.

She didn't know what to say. Her father was _selling _her off? '_Well, at least she got to choose. But still…'_

"Well? What do you think?"

_**'What do I think? Oh, tell him Haru what you think. Tell him No.'**_Haru's inner self appeared._  
_

"So, when is it?" Haru asked.

_**'What How hard is it to say no?'  
**_

"In a few weeks." Haru's dad said smiling and left.

_**'You're going to regret this. Trust me.'**_

For once Haru agreed with her inner self.

* * *

**Hey!**

**What do you think?**

**This chapter may seem irrelevant but every little detail is important for the upcoming chapters. =D**

** So, I like updating but I also like your reviews to keep my pumping. So please review. **

**Otherwise... NO UPDATES! AND I'LL MAKE GOKUDERA GAY! MWAHAHAHAHA **

**- BFeather9 xxxx**


	3. An Evening with Hibari & Homemade Sweets

**Hey Guys!  
**

**Here is the long awaited chapter! Sorry for not uploading soon. School has so many exams and nonsense. XD. So i'd just like to thank you for reviewing.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do NOT own KHR. (duh) Otherwise gokudera would be walking around shirtless.  
**

* * *

**An Evening With Hibari + A Rejection Of Sweets**

Haru sighed for the thousandth time that evening as she placed the book back in the library shelf. She had always hated economics. The homework that they were given was so frustratingly difficult. She searched through book after book but she still couldn't figure it out. As she sat back down at her table and tried once more only to groan in annoyance, she heard a pencil snap. Her head turned toward the person next to her only to find herself next to Hibari, scariest person besides Mukuro and high school heart throb. Not that it was surprising, he was really attractive. Tonight he was wearing Dark blue faded jeans a black polo showing off his well-toned arms. He pulled of the shirt more them Gokudera did and Gokudera was pretty hot.  
Gasping when realizing what she just thought of, she quickly turned her head back to her work and tried to solve these problems.

"That whole exercise is wrong."

She heard him say, as she looked at him she saw him focusing on his work but talking without looking at her.  
"That formula is wrong. You're meant to be using formula 6A. It is written in your textbook. And formula 6A is simple. Just treat it like calculus. Your good at that aren't you?" He muttered.

"H-hai, arigatou Hibari-San"

"Whatever, your sighing was getting on my nerves"

Haru sweat dropped as she continued on her problems.

"Ah, Hibari-San" She said nervously.

Though he didn't respond she carried on.

"Ano..."

Finally, Hibari set his pen down and sighing he turned his gaze on her.

"What?" He spat.

"hahi, eto..."

"Spit it out. Your studying to be a lawyer, aren't you?"

She nodded meekly headed down.

"Then be more confident, otherwise the jury won't even bother listening to you. Idiot."

"Okay then, well. Hibari-san is answering the questions with the wrong concept." – She saw his eyes widen in horror and disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"Well actually, you're meant to be applying concept B5-O. We learn't that in, I think, our second lesson in BBA.

He muttered a quick thanks and continued to work.

The rest of the evening was filled with silence between the two. Not awkward silence, no. It was more comfortable silence; both listening to the breath of their neighbor, frustrated sighs and sighs of relief. Then two hours later, the cranky, tired and ashamed Kyoya left the library, followed ten minutes later by a happy Haru Mirua.

"_He's not that scary…"_

As Haru walked through the halls of Namimori University she heard her name being called out.

"Haru, where were you yesterday? You didn't pick up your phone." Her best demanded.

"Oh, Gokudera! I was in the library finishing economics homework. Sorry."

"It's fine-" His eyes travelled to Haru's hand which held a box of Japanese home-made sweets; Gokudera's favorite.

"Is that for me?"

"Ah, no. Actually… -"

"Ah! Hibari-san!" Haru yelled waving to where said person was standing.

"Hm?"

"This is for you. It's a thank you gift for helping me last evening." Haru said, thrusting the box in front of him.

"I don't like sweet things." Hibari said walking off.

Haru just stood there, as Gokudera stepped out of astonishment and stormed up to her.

"What were you talking about?"

"Um, its nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worrying, I'm just curious as to why, you were hanging out with the scariest and rudest boy in the campus at night!" Gokudera bellowed.

"Kami. We just bumped into each other in the library and he helped me in economics and I helped him in BBA." Haru quickly exclaimed.

"Oh, well. I'll see you after school around 4?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure." Haru said, thanking the sudden change of subject.

They then made their way to their lecture with a giddy Haru.

_She was already devising a plan for Gokudera to win Chrome's Heart!_

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Please read & review.**

**I need some motivation! **

**Love you lots**

**BFeather9 xxx**


	4. Master Plan: Demon x Angel

Here it is! The new chapter! I know, Its been like two months! But hey! I said two - three months! XD

I'd just like to thank all my fans out there (there's probs only like 10 BUT WHO'S COUNTING!) for continuing to read and review. Your reviews make me smile, except for this one review I had just received. It's from this Aviaan Te dude. You might have been a victim of this rude man. You may have seen his review he made… not very nice is he?

Well to Aviaan, fanfictions are for FUN! They are not for school or university. Get it? Just for fun? Of course my story isn't going to be some epic drama. Of course the standard isn't going to be top-notch. My writing skills may not be "author worthy" but it is pretty damn good! So unless you start writing your own fics (and putting them up) your points are INVALID! Fanfictions are meant to be written for enjoyment, NOT for some low-life rude person like you to BASH. So I speak on behalf of all those wonderful fanfic writers that you have bashed. GET.A .LIFE

Now, that's over and done with….

PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY MY AWESOME FANS!

P.S. Just so you don't get confused, _Italics _are flashbacks.

* * *

**_Master Plan: Angel x Demon_**

_Haru arrived at exactly three past four that cold Wednesday afternoon at his apartment, only to be welcomed by a grumpy Gokudera. _

"_You're late."_

"_And you're grumpy.' Haru retorted happily as she made her way to his room, markers and paper in hand. Upon reaching his room Haru sighed in disappointment before entering. _

"_What's the problem?'_

"_Nothing, it's just that for a guy, your room is ALWAYS neat and I wouldn't be surprised if someone thought you were OCD.' Haru said bluntly. _

"_W-what? Just because my room is neat does NOT mean, I'm OCD!"_

_Haru then moved several magazines out of the way and replaced it with crayons and texta's. Gokudera quickly sorted the magazines neatly and placed them in a draw. Haru raised an eyebrow._

"_Not OCD eh?"_

"_Shut up!" _

_Gokudera's room was painted black with a red feature wall which was covered with rock band posters and such. In the corner he had a large Mahogany desk covered with sheets of papers, over-flowing folders and in the middle was his bed. Then there was the place where Gokudera and Haru were now: the bean bag corner._

_Gokudera raised one of his eyebrows as he saw Haru grab a large bunch of A3 papers, clipped together titled with: "Master Plan: Demon x angel". _

"_Master Plan: Demon x angel? Haru, this isn't one of your shoujo manga's!"_

"_Huh? I know! I just thought the title was fitting. Now shut up and listen.' She exclaimed and she pulled out a ruler and hit it hard against the page. _

"_Step 1: The bump in." _

"_The bump in? What the hell is that?" _

Gokudera walked through the library looking for the blue haired beauty, as he weaved his way through aisle after aisle he finally found what he came looking for her.

"_Oh, kami. All you have to do is just bump into her. I'll give you like a comms unit to put in your ear, so I can tell you what to do." _

"_Fine. What's step one?"_

He sighed in content, as he saw her struggle to walk over to her desk as all 13 books she was carrying were blocking her view. She was just about to collapse when he swiftly ran to her side and held her around the waist.

"Ah, Gokudera-san. Arigatou." Chrome thanked as her face went ten shades of red.

"Don't mention it. You okay?" Gokudera said off handedly

"A-ano, h-hai" She managed to stutter as he placed her back on her feet.

Gokudera picked up two books that she had dropped and raised an eye-brow.

"Physics for dummies?"

At the mention of the book Chrome went red and scratched her neck.

"A-ano, t-that's for, um.. I, err… -"

"Struggling?" Gokudera guessed.

He watched as she hung her head in shame.

"_So what do I do when I meet her?"_

"_Baka, you offer her something or start a conversation. Duh!"_

"_It's not that easy you know!"_

"_Pftt, yeah it is."_

"_Says who?!"_

"_Hotsuma and Usui!"_

"_W-what! They're anime characters! I can't believe this…"_

"_Hahi! Just try it! Besides with the comms unit I can hear the conversation."_

"_So?"_

"_I'll just mutter things into your ear"_

"_S-stupid woman! Don't say creepy things like that!"_

"_Hahi?! Just trust me…"_

"**Idiot! Encourage her"**

Gokudera jumped, startled when he heard Haru's voice emitting from his ear. 'Yeah that's helpful… what to say…' The young Italian thought.

"**Can't even think for yourself… geez" **He heard once again; Gokudera's left eye twitched in annoyance.

Chrome head was still hung down when she heard Gokudera.

"Hey, that's okay… I mean look at me, I'm not that great at chemistry; I mean I performed dreadfully on my last test, I got-" Gokudera faltered his face showing an expression of uttermost shame "9-98.5%"

Chrome looked up at Gokudera raising an eyebrow with a look of confusion

Haru face-palmed

"**BAKA repeat after me"**

"oh and I'm not that great at soccer, I'm dreadful at cooking, I almost burnt my house down, I don't have great social skills, I constantly abuse poor little lamb-HEY WHAT!"

Chrome wore a look of puzzlement as she saw the Italian curse incomprehensively at _no one…_

Meanwhile Gokudera was having an argument at the young Miura.

"**What the hell?!" He hissed.**

"**What?"**

"**Social skills? Abusing LAMBO!"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Don't yeah me! She'll think I'm anti-social child abuser!"**

"**Well it _is_ true…"**

"**W-hat?"**

"**Are you saying this out loud?"**

"**Shit"**

Gokudera slowly turned to the young blue-nette, she looked highly concerned.

"A-ano, Gokudera-san?"

"A-h, yes?"

"Aren't you the Captain of the university's soccer team?

"ah..well-"

Chrome giggled "Lambo Kun can be a bit of a handful can't he" she smiled "ano-If you have problems with cooking I'd be more than happy to teach you" she added shyly

"S-Sure"

"and I uh can help you with phsyics.. I mean if you want to, imnotsayingthatyourdumborany thinglikeyoureallysmartandal lso.."

"**Stop rambling you baka" **

The two then just stood there in silence, not comfortable silence, no. This silence is what was called… AWKWARD SILENCE...

Chromes face held a small smile.

"I would love that Gokudera"

"So, what do you say 12 o'clock tomorrow, here?"

"Ah… sure! Thank you Gokudera-san"

"**Stay cool and strong!" Haru reminded him, knowing that he would probably go all _"CHROME CHAN!"_**

"Cool, see you then." Gokudera said and turned around.

"Oh and chrome?"

She turned around.

"Hmm?"

"Don't bring that book tomorrow"

"Huh? Oh… of course…"

"And one more thing…"

"Yes?"

Gokudera started walking towards the exit of the library, hands in pocket.

"It's Hayato. Just Hayato."

And with that last sentence, a stunned Miura Haru was left on her bedroom floor. Speechless.

"**AHHH! HE'S GOT SO MUCH SWAG!"**

CRASH!

"Hahi?!"

"Ah, damn it.. stupid glass door" Haru heard.

Haru just chuckled lightly.

0oO0oO

Haru sighed loudly as she watched the young Italian fiddle with his pens.

"It's okay to be nervous you know…"

"I'm not nervous!" Gokudera snapped almost breaking the pencil in the process.

"Says who?" Haru retorted

Gokudera just sighed, putting the pencil down he locked eyes with Haru; who was startled at the intense gaze.

"Haru, are you sure this is going to work?"

"Hahi?! Of course it is!"

"Mmm…"

"Just relax. Oh! Its 11:55! You should get going!"

"Ah! Right. Thanks"

"You still have the comms unit?"

"Yep."

"Good luck!"

Gokudera looked at his watch for the fifth time that afternoon. 'Where could she be? Maybe her class was delayed or something…' He thought worriedly. Putting his hands on the comms unit he whispered.

**"Haru? Haru, you there?"**

**"Huh?! Always have been! What's up?"**

**"Uh… she's not here yet…"**

**"Huh?"**

**"It's already past 12 and she isn't here yet…"**

There was no reply from the young Miura.

**"Haru? Haru?"**

**"Gokudera, what did you just say?" **She said very slowly.

**"Uh, that she's not here yet?"**

There was another silence. Gokudera was about to open his mouth but Haru beat him to it.

**"SHE'S NOT HERE YET?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! ITS ONLY 12:07!"**

Gokudera winced, Haru then stopped yelling and breathed very slowly, calming herself down.

**"Look, I know your nervous and all but just calm your farms" **

Gokudera went to open his mouth again but stopped when he saw a specific girl running towards him, books in hand.

"Ah! Gokudera-san! Gomen-ne! I was asking my lecturer something!"

"Ah, Chrome, no worries"

Haru walked into class that early morning with the widest of grins alongside with Gokudera who too, was also bearing a small smile. Taking their seats Haru leaned over and whispered in Gokudera's ears.

"So, have you decided on where your taking her tomorrow?"

Startled, Gokudera jumped slightly before twitching in annoyance.

"Could you stop asking that every god damn five minutes?"

"Sheesh, I was _just _asking. Besides, is that a way to treat the woman who just helped you land that date?" Haru said smugly.

"Che'"

"Hmp! Anywayys…. Have you?"

"Yes, I have" Gokudera replied irritably

"Hahi?! Where!?"

"Could you just calm down?"

"Just hurry up and tell me!" Haru retorted

"Fine. I'm taking her out to the park and then we are going to lunch."

"That's cute! What resturant?"

"Why?" Gokudera asked defensively.

"Just asking…." Haru said putting her hands up.

"Mirobi's" Gokudera replied with a slight blush.

"Awww, that's such a cute restaurant. Good choice."

"Yeah ,yeah"

"I've taught you well" Haru dramatically said as she patted Gokudera on the head.

"Baka…"

"Do you still need the comms unit?" Haru said, deciding to ignore the insult.

"No of course not!"

"So you'll be fine… all by yourself?"

"O-of course stupid woman."

"Alrighty then…'

'_Of course I'll be alright…. Che, Stupid woman….'_

* * *

Soo? What do you guys think? I hope it's okay!

So please read and review! Love you guys!

BFeather9 xxxxxx


	5. The Perfect Dress

Dear Fans!

Here it is! A super duper loong chapter (1o pages in a word document)

Gahaha! Enjoy this funky chapter!

PS. Credits to my little sis who decided the name of this chapter XD

DISCLAIMER: No i dont own KHR like I've said several times. If i did Gokudera would be walking around shirtless, GokuxHaru would exist by now and Sasuke & Gaara would make regular appearances

Enjoy ~

* * *

**The Perfect Dress**

When Haru went dress shopping that afternoon she did not expect that she would be eavesdropping on her best friend while he was on his date with his dearly beloved.

**"You d-did not!"**

**"I-I did!" Chrome replied whilst giggling.**

**"What did Mukuro do when he found out?"**

**"Well, I don't think he minded that much. I told him t-that pink swimming t-trunks were in!"**

The couple then burst into laughter as they continued eating their lunch. Giggling Haru, decided that he would be fine and started to leave her hiding spot; the overgrown pot plant.

_'I guess he didn't need the comms unit after all.'_

**"No, I insist"**

**"Ah, Gokudera-kun! You can't"**

Haru stopped mid-step and went back down to her hiding spot.

_'What's he doing now?'_

**"It's my treat."**

**"B-but! I can't let you pay!"**

**"Well, too bad. I am" He replied, shooting her a small smile before putting his hand in his pocket to take out his wallet.**

Smiling to herself, Haru started to leave (again) her hiding spot but not before catching the look of worry on Gokudera's face as he began to subtly check all his pockets while distracting Chrome.

_'He didn't…'_

Excusing himself from the table he walked towards the men's restrooms and paced.

_**'What the hell am I going to do?! I swear I had it!'**_

His trains of thoughts were broken by a tap on his shoulder, turning around his eyes widened in shock as he saw Haru smiling brightly.

"Yo! How's the date going?"

"H-HARU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Hmm?"

"Don't hmmm me!"

"Don't need to be so mean! I was just going dress shopping when I happened to see you pacing. And as the awesome friend I am, I came to ask what the problem was"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"So you just happened to pass by?"

"Yup!"

"But wh-"

"Should you really be focusing on me? What's the problem?" Haru interrupted

"T-there's no problem" Gokudera replied defensively.

"Really?" Haru taunted.

"Fine… i-i- forgot my wallet…" Gokudera mumbled who suddenly found the wall to be a more intriguing thing to talk to.

Suppressing the urge to giggle, Haru dug into her pocket and handed her friend a hundred dollar bill.

"W-what?"

"That should cover it right?"

"W-What? Haru! No, I will not take your money!"

"Why?"

"Because I just won't. I refuse!"

"If I was someone else you would"

"Yeah, but you're not someone else."

"So you're just going to go back there and tell Chrome that you have no money? And that she's going to have to pay for the entire meal? Just after you insisted that you would pay?"

"A-ah…"

"Hmm?" Haru smiled mischievously

"Um... isn't this your money for your dress or something?"

"Hmm? No! Pftt, of course not! I've got tons more"

"T-thanks stupid woman…" Gokudera mumbled.

"Hahi? No worries… baka!"

* * *

Haru sighed in defeat as she sat down on the mall bench, she had searched for several hours and yet she could not find one single dress that was affordable! Well, then again….where on earth could she find a reasonable dress for forty dollars? After lying to Gokudera and giving her hundred dollars away she was left with forty dollars! Forty freaking dollars!

Perhaps giving Gokudera that money was a bad idea…

_'No! No it wasn't! It helped him! I mean, imagine the embarrassment if I hadn't given him the money…_'

**'Imagine your embarrassment! Showing up to the party with jeans and a top…'**

_'Arghh! Go away! Stupid inner self!'_

Confused, sad and annoyed Haru could not help but burst into tears, hanging her head she continued to cry for five minutes until she saw a pair of feet in front of her. Curious, she wiped away her tears and raised her head, allowing her eyes to widen when she saw who was in front of her.

'W-why on earth is he here?'

She watched as he sat down next to her and allowed him to quietly observe her. Not bothering anymore, she allowed her tears to continue to fall.

Moments passed before he spoke.

"Could you stop crying already?" He muttered irritably.

"H-huh?"

"Seriously, it's annoying"

"W-what?!" Haru asked partly infuriated

"If you didn't realize, people cry when they are upset! So sorry for bothering you with my tears!" Haru continued.

"Did someone die?"

"W-what?" Haru asked taken aback

"Well, considering the amount of tears that you are producing one would only assume that someone had died." He stated simply.

"Eh?! No one is dead! I'm just sad"

"Why?"

Sighing, Haru began to tell the events of the previous hours.

**O0oO0O0oO**

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?

"That's what made you cry a river?"

"Don't say it like it's not a big deal!"

"So let me get this straight: you gave your money to Gokudera and now you can't afford a dress. That's supposed to be a big deal?"

"W-well, when you put it like that…."

"Exactly"

"But you don't get it! It is on Saturday! And today is Thursday, and I can't get it tomorrow cause i have late classes!"

"So? Just look harder"

"L-look harder! I HAVE LOOKED HARDER! YOU TRY FINDING A REASONABLY NICE DRESS WITH FORTY DOLLARS!"

"Fine."

"W-what?"

"Challenge accepted."

"EH?!"

Hibari then stood up and headed towards the nearest clothing store while Haru just sat there in astonishment. Turning around he looked at her.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Hahi?! O-f course!" Haru said as she ran after him.

**O0oO0O0oO**

Upon entering the store Haru tugged at Hibari motioning for him to bend down.

"What?"

"This is the wrong store"

"Excuse me?"

"It's really expensive. I'm not going to be able to afford anything!"

"Is this a clothing store?"

"Uh yes?"

"For females?"

"Ano… yes?"

"Then we are in the right store."

And with that, he waltzed off to a nearby rack in the corner that was labeled SALE. Deciding to buy time, Haru walked around and browsed for dresses. A few minutes later Hibari tapped her on the shoulder and handed her two dresses but not before looking at the several dresses Haru was already holding. Heading towards the dressing room Hibari sat down on a chair and waited.

A few seconds later Haru came out in a tight navy blue shiny dress that reached up to her thighs and displayed a bit of cleavage.

'She chose that? No wonder she couldn't find anything'

"No" He said immediately.

"W-what? Why?"

"You look indecent" He answered bluntly.

"O-oh." Was all she said before hurriedly entering the change rooms again with red ears.

Moments passed and she re-appeared but this time in a gold shimmery strapless that hugged her figure.

"W-well?"

"You look…"

Haru looked hopeful and anticipated the answer.

"… like a Christmas tree"

Resisting the urge to punch the male she quietly made her way back to the change room.

A few moments later she appeared again but this time in a loose maroon red round neck dress with a massive pink bow at the front.

Hibari resisted the urge to chuckle as she twirled around in that hideous monstrosity.

"Why… on earth would you even pick that up?"

Laughing Haru curtsied and put on a British accent "Well I thought that it was quite superb. Don't you think?"

Rolling his eyes in response he watched as she entered the change room again and to only appear in another repugnant dress.

'This is going to be a long afternoon'

* * *

"No"

"You serious?"

"Ugly"

"Too revealing"

"Ugly colour"

"Nope"

"W-wh.. WHY would you even pick that up?"

"Just no"

"This is the last one" Haru said as she came out of the dressing room.

Hibari was just getting ready to insult the dress when his eyes landed on the woman in front of him. She was wearing a delicate light blue silk halter with a second satin layer on top that reached just above her knees.

"Don't be mean okay! You picked this one. Not me!"

Clearing his throat Hibari stood up and looked away. "A-and you should be pleased"

"See, that's not ni- wait what?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

"Wait! So I look nice?"

"That's one way to put it"

"S-so I should get it?" Haru was getting excited.

"Your choice"

Haru jumped up and down in joy before entering the dressing room to change. Hibari allowed a small smile to form on his face before making his way to the counter. It was only a few moments later when a deflated Haru motioned him over that he realized it was getting really late.

"What now?"

"Um, Haru wants to thank Hibari-san for all his help but I am afraid that our efforts have been wasted because of the outrageous price of this gorgeous dress"

"Give me that" Hibari said, snatching the garment from Haru. His eyebrows rose when he saw the price-tag which read fifty dollars, but nevertheless walked up to the counter and placed it on it.

"Ah, Hibari-san. What are you doing?" Haru whispered.

"Stand over there" Hibari motioned to a near-by chair.

"Hahi? Why?"

Receiving no response Haru sat down dejectedly and watched Hibari talk to the store-clerk.

It was only a few minutes later when Hibari motioned for Haru to come over.

"Yes?"

"I'll be waiting outside" And with that, Hibari left the store.

"Eh?"

"That's some man you've got" The lady said as she scanned the barcode.

"Eh?"

"He kept fighting for a bargain on the dress"

"Eh?! Hibari-san!?"

"Mmhm. Really wanted you to get the dress – and I can see why. Its gorgeous!"

"Ah arigatou…"

"So that comes to thirty five dollars"

"EH!"

"Is there a problem?"

"A-ano, Haru thought it was fifty?"

"Not anymore. He's a keeper that one."

"E-eh?! Nonono H-he's not m-my –"

"Don't keep him waiting ~" The store clerk wiggled her eyes.

Quickly handing the lady the money Haru left the store and searched for Hibari who was waiting by a near-by lamp post.

"I see you got the dress"

"Yeah. Thank you"

"hmm"

"Um ano…."

"what?"

"Since Hibari-san has helped Haru. Haru was wondering if he wanted to have dinner. Since it's already seven-thirty"

"I'm not hungry" He replied curtly.

"O-okay th-" Haru was cut off by a huge stomach grumble emitting from Hibari's stomach. This time allowing herself to raise an eyebrow she saw Hibari roll his eyes in defeat.

"Fine"

"Yay! Where do you want to go?"

"Beats me"

"Kay then, we could go to McRamen or Hot Dogs R' Us or Nello's Nikuman or –" Haru stopped in mid-sentence as she saw his eye twitch at Nello's Nikuman.

"I don't mind"

"Okay then… let's go to Nello's Nikuman?"

"Sure"

'Hibari-san is being so kind today'

Hibari then started to stroll his way to the restaurant, with Haru skipping and humming alongside him. It was only a few seconds later that Hibari started to twitch in annoyance.

"Stop that"

"A-ah hai"

"_Then again, he still is scary" _

* * *

**_AN: _Sooo what did you think? Took me one whole day XD **

**Yeah, thats dedication :P**

**Hope you liked it, sorry that there isnt much GokuxHaru the moment XD**

**Will update in 1wk?**

**Review plz!**


	6. A Party with a Twist

So here it is! The extremely late chapter! Which btw is long to make up for my lateness! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: OMG! I TOTALLY DO **NOT **OWN KHR! SHOCKER! :P

* * *

**_Chap 6 – College Party_**

"Gahahaha! Lambo-san wins again!"

"Hahi?! Again?"

Haru smiled miserably at the fifteen year old Mafioso as he jumped up and down, stuffing his win of grape candy, down his mouth.

Not that this was new to her; for exactly a month now, she kept getting stood up every movie night, because Gokudera would always cancel last minute saying he had to go on a date with Chrome. And then she would either hang out with Hibari in the library or she would just go to Lambo's to "babysit" and make sure that he didn't throw parties whilst his parents were out of town. Today, Hibari was in a lecture so she was stuck with Lambo; not that she minded though, it was fun to hang out with the some-what matured 15 year old Mafioso.

Haru picked at her salad aimlessly as her thoughts wondered to Gokudera and Chrome eating dinner together.

_'I bet there's a candlelight dinner and everything… But ppfft, who needs that? Besides, I'm having f-fun' – _She faltered. _'I-I've got Lambo and grape candy a-a-and umm…. –'_

"Eh? Haru-nii? Are you thinking about someone?" Lambo asked interrupting her thoughts, and causing Haru to fall off her chair.

"HAHI?! H-Haru doesn't have a crush on a-a-anyone!" She replied hurriedly whilst rubbing her backside.

"I never said anything about liking anyone – All I said was if you were thinking about someone" Lambo smirked.

"Soooo – who is it? Eh?" Lambo asked; an evil pedo-like grin forming as he nudged her.

"Haru doesn't have a crush on anybody! Haru swears desu!"

"Fine. Whatever…"

"S-so? What does Lambo want to do?" Haru asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Let's do some quizzes!" Lambo said cheerfully.

"Hahi?! Isn't that a bit feminine for you?"

"Lambo-san can do anything and everything he wants!"

"Okay, okay!"

"So, Haru" – Lambo picked up a magazine and started to read it.

"Do you get angry around this person?"

"Eh, Lambo? What quiz is this?"

"Haru-nii! It's; Does he like you?" Lambo said, as he sat on the sofa.

"O-okay. But who is _this _person?"

"Ahh! Stop with the questions! - It just asks if you get angry at someone."

"Err, yes?"

A few question-asking minutes later, Haru had gotten into the mood of the quiz.

"Do you often bicker with each other?" Lambo asked, stuffing three of the ten remaining, grape candies in his mouth.

"Definitely" She said, placing a grape candy in her mouth.

"If you don't answer his calls or come late, does he make a big deal out of it?"

"Omigosh, yes!"

"Second last question – does he insult you, if you get hurt or make mistakes?"

"All the time!" Lambo smiled evilly before grabbing another grape candy.

"Last one! Is he always there for you to lean on?"

"Hmmm" – Haru tapped her chin in thought before smiling.

"Always."

Lambo popped a handful of grape candy in his mouth as he circled the answer on the last question.

"Is that the last one?" Haru asked.

"Yep."

"So? – What's the result?" She asked eagerly.

"It says that; he has a massive crush on you"

"Eh?"

"It says, that –"

"No, Haru heard what you said. B-but no one likes Haru that way!" Haru stated in confusion.

"Yeah, _and I'm __**ugly**_. Lambo-san was reading a few magazines at school the other day and it said if you bicker a lot, look out for each other, worry about each other, help each other out, and get jealous if they hang out with the opposite gender; than it means that you like them."

"E-e-eh?"

"Honestly, I don't know _when _he fell for you but it is pretty obvious that he likes you."

"I-i-it is?"

"Even a blind dog could see it!" Lambo commented smugly.

"B-b-but, how did _you_ know if Haru didn't know?" Haru asked.

"It's easier to see if someone else likes someone than it is to see if you like someone." Lambo replied knowledgably.

"A-ah. Demo, he couldn't possible like Haru!"

_"Uh… yes he could." _Lambo said.

"D-demo, he always fights with Haru and insults Haru!"

But he always helps Haru-nii!" Lambo pointed out.

Haru opened her mouth and closed it again.

_'He couldn't possibly like me… could he?'_

"See, Lambo-san knows everything!" – Lambo exclaimed interrupting her thoughts. "I mean think about it - it all adds up. He helps you all the time and worries about you. You'd have to be pretty stupid – unlike Lambo-san – to NOT see the signs!"

_'I can't believe it… he likes me.'_

"He _actually likes_ Haru" Lambo heard her mutter.

Abruptly getting up from her seat, she collected her things.

"Arigatou Lambo-kun!"

"A-ah, your welcome."

"He actually likes me…. Hibari actually likes me!" Haru exclaimed.

"Eh? H-Hibari? I was talking about Baku –" Lambo was cut short by the door slamming, curtsey of Haru who had just run out of the house in excitement.

When Haru reached her home, she quickly entered the shower, thinking about the college party that was on tonight.

0oO0oOo0

As Haru entered the party, she was immediately overwhelmed as the stench of sweat and alcohol that swept over her. Prying herself out of the mob, she made her way to the drinks table, cautious of what to drink. Deciding on bottled water, she began to sip some and began to observe the place, looking for her best friend. Eyes lighting up as she saw a familiar silver haired boy and blue-nette, she made her way over.

"Konichiwa! Gokudera-kun, Chrome-chan!"

"Ah, Konichiwa Haru-san" Chrome said, hugging her.

"Please, it's just Haru!" Haru said.

"Ah, hai – you look really pretty H-Haru, I love your dress" Chrome commented shyly.

"Aww, thank you! Not as pretty as chrome-chan though! Purple really suits you! – And Gokudera, how are you? Haru hasn't spoken to you in _ages_."

"I'm fine. You?" Gokudera replied nonchalantly.

"Haru's good." Haru smiled, before remembering what Lambo said.

"Ah - Has Chrome-chan or Gokudera seen Hibari-san?" Haru asked.

"G-gomen, no." Chrome answered.

"Why?" The curious Italian asked.

"Hahi?! Haru was j-just asking! – But, anyway, Haru will see you later" Haru replied, before quickly scurrying away.

0oO0oOo0

It was ten minutes later, when Haru spotted him; smoothing out her dress and fixing her hair; she took deep breaths, before approaching him.

"Ah, good evening Hibari-san"

"I see you are wearing the dress."

"Yep. Haru thinks it's really pretty and is really fortunate that Hibari came and helped her when she was sad." Haru rambled.

"Mmhm."

"Ah, Hibari-san's suit looks really nice on him." Haru said, blushing.

Hibari stared blankly at her before nodding. "Thank you."

"Ano, Haru didn't know that Hibari liked going to parties"

"I don't – I'm just making sure everything is in order."

"Oh, we –"

"Excuse me; I have to go tell that couple, that they can't be making out there."

"H-hai."

A deflated Haru sighed in defeat as she entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror for reassurance.

_'I can do this.'_

As she left the bathroom, she saw Hibari leaving the party. Weighing up her options, she decided to follow him into the night. Quietly following him from a distance, she hid behind a tree as he turned around.

Cautiously, she continued her little "stalking", but stiffened when a drunk teen approached Hibari; who, in returm punched the drunk in the face. Terrified, she hid behind a bush and she began to hyperventilate.

_'H-h-he p-punched him! He knocked him unconscious. OMG! OMG! OMG! Wait. Stop! Haru, stop! That w-was just for self d-defense. Yeah, everything is okay. Hibari is a good guy. I can do this!'_

Standing up, taking deep breaths, she continued to follow him, wondering; when would be the right time to approach him. Suddenly, she lost track of him and panicked.

_'OMG! Haru is going to be stranded in the middle of nowhere. And I'm going to be kidnapped a-a-a-and WAIT NO! Haru, relax. Just breathe. He couldn't have gone that far.'_

And for the second time that evening, she picked herself up and took deep breaths. Slowing walking around the campus, she saw a silhouette figure standing underneath a big sakura tree which was brightened up, due to the moons light. Making it out to be Hibari, she slowly began to make her way over.

"Hib-" Haru began to say, but stopped herself as another silhouette figure appeared; who, as she stepped closer, figured out to be Yamamoto Takeshi; one of Hibari's very few friends.

As she quietly watched, she saw the two talk to each other before Takeshi held Hibari's hand.

Haru's eyes widened as Hibari and Takeshi moved closer to each other and…. kissed.

"HAHI?!"

0oO0oOo0

Hibari and Yamamoto turned around at the sound of Haru's yelling and stared at the traumatized girl.

"A-ah, Haru-san! Daijoubu?" Yamamoto asked surprised.

"A-ah…." Haru's eyes locked with Hibari's; who was glaring daggers at her.

"Hmm?" – Yamamoto followed her gaze and laughed. "Kyouya! You're scaring her."

"Gomen about him, he's always grumpy!" Yamamoto said, laughed nervously.

"No, t-t-that's okay. G-gomen, for uh err, disturbing y-you!" Haru said bowing deeply before running home, tears in her eyes.

0oO0oOo0

The next morning, Haru's dad knocked on her bedroom door.

"Haruu? Haru, are you there? I'm coming in" He said, making his way to her bed, where she was lying; staring at the ceiling.

"Sweetie? What happened last night? You just run upstairs and went to sleep! I-pin even said she heard crying!"

"Lie. N-nothing happened. Gomen for making you worry."

"Oh c'mon. You can trust your old man can't you? – Was it a boy?" He asked gently but wiggling his eyebrows in the process. Giggling, Haru nodded.

"_Ooohh! _Just wait right here, I'll be right back"

Two minutes later he came back, a mug full of warm hot coca in hand.

"Now, tell me what's wrong."

"A-ano, there was this guy Haru liked and Haru thought he liked me b-back but yesterday Haru f-found out he was g-gay." Haru said, forcing her tears back down.

"Huh? Well, are you sure he was gay? He could've just had an unusually high voice or som-"

"Dad. He was kissing someone." Haru said bluntly.

"Oh."

"Exactly! And now, I'm going to be forever alone! Living with hundreds of dogs; all by myself!"

"Oh, you're just exaggerating! Besides, I have a solution for that!"

"Y-you do?" Haru said looking up.

"Sure do! Three words – 23rd Birthday Bash! Aka, Mission: Help Haru Find A Husband!" Haru's dad explained excitedly.

"Eh?"

"I already made the invitations and sent them out, but I need you to give these three invitations – I didn't get enough time to give them out."

"Hahi?"

"Urgh, remember we said we were going to have a birthday party for you? Well, it's going to be next week Saturday! I have invited the most legible bachelors from all over the world! Trust me, by the time you finished _partying hard_, you would have forgotten about your little gay crush! You won't regret it!" Haru's dad explained.

"Ah, h-hai.' Haru said uncertainly.

"Now, hurry up and get dressed for Uni." Haru's dad said as he winked at her before leaving for work.

0oO0oOo0

"Ohayo Haru!"

"Ah, ohayo Chrome-chan" Haru said deflatledly.

"What's up with you?" Gokudera asked.

"Nothing, Haru is fine."

"Are you sure? Is everything okay?" Chrome asked concerned.

"Hahi? Everything is fine! Here" – Haru handed them both their invitations.

"Huh? What's this?" Chrome asked.

"You're having a 23rd birthday?" Gokudera asked surprised.

"Yup! It's formal dress by the way; you know how my dad can get!" Haru said.

"Thank you for inviting us Haru-chan!" Chrome said, hugging her.

Gokudera watched Haru suspiciously as she began to talk to Chrome animatedly about the party ideas.

"Ah Gokudera? What's wrong?" Haru asked, dragging him out of his thoughts.

"Ah, nothing."

"Well anyways, I've got to go! See you later!" Haru said, waving good bye.

Sighing she allowed her smile to drop and made her way to the library where she had to hand out her last invite – which she dreaded the most.

"Ah, Y-y-yamamoto-san!"

"Ah, Haru-san. What can I do for you?"

"Um, ano. Could you please give this to Hibari-san for me?"

"Huh? Sure, why not!"

"Arigatou!" Haru bowed, before scrambling out of the library and making her way home.

0oO0oOo0

Haru sighed miserably as she walked home that rainy afternoon. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into someone and fell head first onto the pavement.

"Ah, ouch." Haru said, as she rubbed her head.

She heard a man grumble before bending down to help her. Opening her eyes, she was met with coal black eyes and black spiky hair.

"Nizumi?" Haru mumbled, thinking she saw Nizumi from the manga.

"Excuse me?" The deep voice said, offended, before hastily picking her up and walking away.

"Ah Gomen! And Arigatou" Haru yelled before she continued to make her way home.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**BIG TWIST AM I RIGHT? Or am I right?**

**HIBARI GAY? Bet you weren't expecting that :P**

**So sorry for updating EXTREMLY SORRY! * bows deeply***

**But I hope you enjoyed it…**

**I am beginning to think that I'm losing some of my very few fans (which I dont blame considering I am updating extremely slowly) But please read and review! And now I am going to be updating quicker because now, the story is up to the exciting parts from now on! So please review!**

**And thank you for continuing to read my story!**

**Next chapter: The Birthday Bash!**

**This chapter will be about her Birthday Party!**

**Ja ne~**

**BFeather9 xx**


	7. MISSION: Help Haru Find a Husband Part 1

OMG! HERE IT IS! UPLOADED THE NEXT DAY! IT'S A NEW TURN FOR ME!

THIS BY FAR, IS MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER! WARNING: CROSS-OVER CHARACTERS

ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: GOLLY GOSH! I DO NOT OWN KHR :(

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
**Mission: FIND HARU A HUSBAND I**

Haru stared at herself in the mirror as I-pin applied eyeliner.

"You sure I look okay I-pin?" Haru asked for the umpteenth time that evening.

"You look fine Haru-nii! You're gorgeous!"

"According to my ranking for tonight, you are going to be the most beautiful girl there Haru-nii" Fuuta said, as he handed her a glass of water.

It was true, the young Miura _did _look gorgeous; she let her hair out and was wearing a silk violet strapless dress that reached just above her knee with a satin second layer on top, matched with a simple platinum necklace with an amethyst hanging from it. She wore tiny silver heels and a bracelet on her left hand.

"Are you sure? Like don't I have a little bit of make up on?"

"Haru-nii, you only need a little bit of purple eye shadow and lip gloss. Plus you already have long eyelashes so there's no need for mascara. Trust me, you look gorgeous."

"You look like a man-eater Haru-nii!" Lambo said happily. "Seriously, you can steal all the men's hearts and then crush them!" Lambo added evilly.

"Lambo-kun!" I-pin scolded as she hit him.

Haru smiled warmly at her close friends, they were always there for her when it came for big functions. Two years ago, when they surprised Gokudera for his 21st, Haru was so stressed out for the decorations and cake she forgot to buy her dress, but I-pin came to the rescue and found one for her already. Haru sighed contently; since Gokudera started dating Chrome-chan, she was left with no friends; it was good to have family around.

"You look really amazing too I-pin chan! You look handsome Fuuta-chan and you Lambo look like a lady-killer" Haru sweat dropped as she remembered Lambo and the grass skirt incident.

I-pin had curled her hair and was wearing a light yellow halter dress with silver spirals branching from the bottom left corner, matched with silver sandals, she had silver hoops and a silver flower ring.

"Not as pretty as you though"

"Nawww!"

"Haruuuuuuu~" Haru heard her dad.

"Yes dad?"

"They're hereeeeee~" He practically sang.

Everyone made their way down the stairs and went to the lounge where she was met with unfamiliar faces. She saw I-pin approach her, "They're soo many people!"

It was true, the entire downstairs was buzzing; hundreds of guests were filling every inch of the house. The men wore expensive suits and all the women were dressed to impress. Haru saw her dad talking to a young man, her dad saw her and motioned her over.

"Ah, there you are Haru." – He turned to the man next to him.

"Haru, I would like you to meet Dino. Haru - Dino. Dino – Haru." He explained motioning.

Haru looked up at the man; he had thick blonde hair and a fringe covering one eye. His brown eyes crinkled into a warm smile and took out his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Haru-san."

"Ah, it's Haru. Just Haru." She replied, still mesmerized by his warm eyes.

"Ah, of course." He scratched his neck before asking with a slight blush.

"Ano, would you like to dance?"

"S-sure."

Dino took Haru's hand and led her to the dance floor, his hands wrapped around her waist awkwardly and Haru placed her hands on his shoulders. They gently swayed their bodies to the music, as they started to talk.

"It's a great party"

"Ah, arigatou."

"So, you turn twenty-three today?"

"Mmhm."

"Well, Happy Birthday to you then." His faced then crinkled into warm smile again.

"So, your father informed me that you're in college?" He continued.

"You would be rightly informed then." Haru smiled.

"Ah, so what are you doing?"

"Haru is doing a double degree in commercial law and fashion design!" – Haru finished as Dino twirled her.

"Wow, law _and _fashion. Couldn't decide?"

"Mmhm. Something like that. Haru likes sewing and designing but also likes business! Plus both jobs allows Haru to help people. Haru likes to help others" She explained excitedly.

"Yeah, I get the feeling"

"So, are _you_ still in college?"

"Actually, I'm working"

"Oh, so what do you do?"

"I'm a business owner"

"ooh, what business?"

"Um, have you heard of Cavellones Family Ranch?" He said whilst scratching his neck.

"Only like a million times!"

"Haha" They continued to dance.

"That's soo cool, I've been to the one in Korea, and the horses are so gorgeous!"

"Yeah, they are beautiful creatures"

"So, why horses, I would have thought you were like a lawyer or something"

"Haha, really?"

"Uh huh"

"Well that's a first –" He chuckled. "Well, I lived on a farm when I was younger and I used to ride horses all the time. So I guess it's just in my blood."

"Wow, I can barely ride a horse, I always fall off" Haru giggled.

"Well, if you want, I can teach you sometime" Dino asked with a slight blush as he pulled her into a dip.

"That would be nice." Haru smiled.

Dino's mouth spread into a smile, their eyes both locked and they kept swaying to the music, there was no one else, but them, just the two of them. Dino opened his mouth to say something when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he was met with a man.

"Um hello?"

"May I dance with the birthday girl?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." Dino replied uncertainly.

Dino smiled at Haru again warmly and asked "see you later?" Haru nodded in reply.

The man swiftly took Haru's hand and started to dance with her, Haru took the chance to examine the male. Grey hair, studded ears… WAIT. This man looked oddly familiar. She KNEW this man! She swore that she knew him from somewhere! SHE KNEW HIM! Racking her brain for who he could be, however her channel of thought was interrupted.

"Never thought I would see you again." He said cinched her waist tighter.

Haru inwardly gasped as she recognized his face and familiar smirk. It was the creep from the train!

"U-uhm…. Hi"

"Still shy?" He chuckled.

"Hahaha…..haaaaa" Haru strained as she desperately looked for an escape route.

"Royehi, remember?"

"I remember"

"Twenty three aye?"

"Yep…"

"So, let me guess, you're a beautician?"

"Eh?"

"You know, because you must know all the secrets" He said as he pulled her closer.

Trying to buy time, Haru decided she would bombard him with millions of questions.

"Do you like um.. er.. cars?

His eyes lightened up in excitement.

"Uh huh! You know, I recently bought the extreme Blazin Ferrari 101?"

"That's great"

"I know right"

"That's pretty expensive…"

"Yeah, but I make a lot of money"

"Great"

"I _am _one of the _most richest _bachelors" He said proudly

"That's great…" Haru resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"But that's what you would expect; after all I _am _a surgeon"

"Oh that's gre-" – WAIT WHAT? This, this... PEDO was a surgeon?

"Pardon?"

"I said, that's what you would expect because I'm the most EXTREMIST surgeon in the industry."

"Oh… but isn't that a five year course?

"Yeah…"

"Oh, um… how old are you?"

"Straight forward I see, I'm twenty-five" He winked and twirled her.

"Oh…"

"But enough about me, I wanna know – " – He leaned in closer.

"All. about. you…"

"Ah.. ohhh… kayyy" Haru said as she leaned backwards.

Before he could reply someone tapped the creep on the back.

"May I steal the birthday girl away from you for a bit?" He drawled out.

"Only if you have too"

Haru sighed in relief as Royehi left (but not before winking suggestively at her) and inwardly thanked the heavens.

The savoir then grabbed hold of Haru's waist and started to move to the rhythm, Haru took the chance to study him; he had grey eyes and a huge purple wavy fringe that covered almost half of his face. Too distracted by his overgrown fringe she accidently stepped on his foot.

"Sor-"

"Not too good at dancing are you?" – Leaning down, he whispered in her ear.

"If you want to learn how a real pro dances, I could give you some… private lessons?"

* * *

AN: Sooo, what do you think? I am really excited about this chapter, in fact.. I wrote this when I was meant to be writing the 4th chapter!

Can you guess who the "savior" is?

The first three people to guess correctly gets a prize….

If you want to see Haru's dress its on my profile

Read & Review

**BFeather9 xxxx**


	8. MISSION: Help Haru Find A Husband Part 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the 2/3 week late update!**

**To make up for my lateness here is a long chapter! **

**Yes! Well done to: ****Someone ****for guessing correctly first! It is Tahno! Your prize is… the satisfaction of winning ;) **

**Here is Help Haru Find A Husband P2! This is the second part of the Bachelorette Birthday Bash!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN REBORN OR THE CHARACTERS. All rights go to their respective owners. **

**Warning: Crossover characters present **

**Enjoy!**

**BlackFeather9 **

* * *

**Mission: Help Haru Find a Husband PII**

"Hahi?!"

The savior then pulled Haru into a tango position and began to dance with her. A few moments later Haru began to squirm under his creepy gaze and smirk.

"A-arigatou…"

"It's Tahno." He said nonchalantly.

"Ah, Arigatou Tahno-san for –"

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but have we met?" Tahno interrupted her, cocking his head in mock confusion.

"Hahi?!" Haru's blood rushed to her face before accidently stepping on his foot again.

"Gee, you really aren't good at dancing are you? – You sure you don't want some private lessons?"

"Heeeeee?"

Chuckling, he spun her around, pulled her back in, leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Relax, I'm only kidding."

Haru blushed furiously again.

"S-so Tahno-san, how do you like the party?"

"Ah it's much better now." He said smirking.

"Heeeeee?"

'_That's it. Haru has decided. This __**savior **__is a pedophile. That's the only explanation. Eeeep! Okay, calm down Haru! Haru can do this. Just err, buy some time, don't give in and don't look intimidated. Just try and escape! Calm and Collected! Desu~'_

Taking a deep breath, Haru began to desperately look for an escape route.

'_I've got it! I'll pretend to notice someone and then say I have to go! It's a full proof plan desu~'_

'_Okay, Commencing Mission Get Away from Creepy Savior!'_

Haru then looked over Tahno's shoulder and mock-gasped.

"What's wrong?" Tahno drawled out curiously.

"Ah, Haru has just spotted her friend – excuse me Tahno-san. Thank you for the dance." Haru said but Tahno did not budge.

"Ano, excuse me Tahno-san" She said a bit louder whilst trying to detach herself from the pervert; however his grip on her waist tightened.

"Why are you in such a rush" he leaned in and whispered "I was just starting to have a good time" Haru gasped as he pulled her even closer, so that she was pressed against his chest.

"Tahno san, would you please let me go." Haru said sternly as she struggled against his firm grip. A hand rested on her shoulder.

"Would you kindly let go of her?" Haru looked up towards her new savior and her eyes widened in relief.

"I don't think I will."

"The asking was just me being polite." Nezumi's eyes narrowed "Now, let her go" he said slowly.

Tahno smirked letting go of Haru "You want a taste of the three time pro bending champion? Alright" He shrugged "I'll give you the first shot."

Nezumi rose his eyebrows unimpressed "Pro bending? What is that? – Some sort of yoga tournament?"

Tahno's eye began to twitch uncontrollably "How dare you! You ignorant androna-'

Nezumi scowled and before Haru knew what had happened Tahno was lying unconscious on the floor.

"HAHI!" Nezumi sighed and grabbed her hand swiftly pulling her into a waltz position.

"Umm will he be alright?" Haru asked worriedly turning her head in the direction to where Tahno's body lay.

"He'll be fine, he'll wake up in a couple of hours" Nezumi answered nonchalantly. Haru turned back to Nezumi; he had the most beautiful eyes. He then, to her surprise began to snicker in amusement. Haru followed his gaze and gasped, Tahno was being trampled on by dancers; one couple thankfully, had noticed his body and was picking him up.

"That's not funny."

"Really? _Many _would find that sight amusing" He said looking clearly amused.

"He could have _DIED_."

"Don't be ridiculous." he said brushing her off.

Haru sighed. "Anyway thank you very much for saving me Nezumi-san." she said brightly.

Nezumi's face darkened "MY. NAME. IS. NOT. NEZUMI." he said through clenched teeth.

"HAHI! Gomen-ne-sai"

"Do I look like a RAT to you?" He said darkly.

"HAHI NO! It's just that you have an uncanny resemblance and not to mention your personality is a lot like the character Nezumi from no 6."

The mystery man's eye twitched "You are comparing me to a manga character?"

"Ahh…. _many_ would take that as a compliment" – she said cheekily "As he is a very popular character."

The mystery man smirked catching her joke. "I unlike others, am not flattered by such cheap comparisons."

"Ahh ano, so umm what is your name?" Haru asked nervously.

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

Haru felt her heart flutter.

'_**My very own ASIAN James BOND!' **_

"How do you like the party Uchiha-san?"

"It's alright, there are no annoying girls trying to harass me, and watching that pretty boy getting trampled was lovely." he said snickering.

"Uchiha-san!" Haru gasped

He quirked his eyebrow in response.

"So are you still attending University?"

"Yes, Haru has a double degree in law and accounting and now is going to university part time to do her masters in design!"

'_Hmm, so she's smart.'_

"What do you think of children?" He asked.

"Haru adores children! One day Haru wishes to have a family of her own one day!"

'_Loves kids, smart; this is good.'_

"What weapons are you skilled in using?"

Haru looked at him curiously before answering.

"Hmm, Haru is quite good at using scissors oh and knives! Haru regularly uses them! Oh and needles. They're quite tricky little things but Haru has gotten used to them and uses them frequently!" She said enthusiastically.

Sasuke nodded in approval. Haru smiled happily, he was impressed.

Spinning her he asked "What rank are you?" He asked curiously.

"Well, Haru is the head of her department!" Haru answered proudly.

'_Impressive.' _ Sasuke thought

'_Smart, loves kids, a skilled shinobi, tolerable, slightly cute personality; this woman is a surprise. She's fit to restore the Uchiha clan'. _Sasuke thought in excitement as they continued to dance. He then decided to ask one more question to seal the deal, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Have you killed anyone before?"

"Hahi?! Never!" Haru answered horrified "Haru has never been in a situation like that before. I mean, Haru could accidently cut herself when in the kitchen when she's using the knives or when Haru is sewing, like Haru could accidently poke herself with the needle and die of excessive bleeding! Actually ha-ha, Haru almost killed Gokudera-kun once when she was sewing up a tear in his shirt!..." Haru rambled as Sasuke looked at her in shock as a wave a realization hit him.

Haru stopped mid-ramble as she saw a look of disappointment form on Sasuke's face.

"I can't believe that I actually considered marrying you." He said looking disgusted.

Haru's face fell. "Nan-"

"Disappointing – you are not fit to revive the Uchiha clan." Sasuke growled before spinning her off.

"Hahi?!"

"Ouch. Gomen-ne!" Haru said as she spun into someone, thanks to Sasuke.

"Kufufu, that's alright."

"Hahi?!" – Haru looked up at the man she had bumped into and her eyes widened.

"M-M-Mukuro-Senpai?"

"mmm~" He said, as he held Haru to prevent her from falling.

"What is Mukuro-Senpai doing here?"

"Kufufu, what everyone else is here for." – He smiled before taking a piece of paper out of his pant pocket and showing Haru. "Arigatou for the invitation Haru."

"N-n-nani? Haru didn-"

'_Dad… IT WAS YOU! Baka. Haru is going to kill you!' _

"Would you like to dance?"

"Ah, sure."

The two began to dance as Haru frowned as her thoughts wondered to Sasuke and what he said.

'_**I can't believe I considered marrying you. You are unfit to revive the Uchiha Clan. You are **__**unfit .**__**UNFIT. **__**UNF-'**_

"HARU?"

"Hahi?!" Haru turned to the sound of the noise and her eyes widened.

"G-G-Gokudera-kun!" Haru said in disbelief.

"What the hell Ohana?" Gokudera said, stomping his foot on the floor.

"Hahi?!"

"I thought this was a birthday party!"

"It was! I mean it is!"

"Then why are all these men here?"

"Hahi?! You know how my dad is like! _These men are all husband candidates_." She whispered.

"So M-M-MUKURO IS A CANDIDATE?!" Gokudera yelled astonished.

Haru's head slowly turned to Mukuro and then her hand which he held; realizing how bad the situation looked she looked over to Chrome who looked equally as confused.

"Nii-san?"

"Ah! Chrome-chan! You look so gorgeous! I love your dress!" Haru said as she desperately tried to change the subject.

"Oi! Ohana! Don't try and change the subject! I knew there was something suspicious about this party!"

"Hahi?! What?"

"You would never throw such a big party like this!"

"And why would that be Gokudera?!"

"Because! You don't like big parties! You hate them! You would never throw such a huge party like this _just_ for your birthday – which by the way is_ technically at 11:23pm!_

"Maybe I do! You don't know anything!"

"Well I do know that you don't want to get married!"

"Maybe I want to! Gokudera, you do not know what I want! Maybe I do want to get married!"

"Why the hell would you want to get married? Your twenty-three for god-sakes!"

"Arghh! Why do you even care?"

"Bec –"

"Oi Bastard, how dare you talk to a lady that way." A voice growled

"Excuse me?" Gokudera turned around annoyed. Standing before them looking furious was a very attractive tall blonde man, with clear blue eyes and a peculiar curly eyebrow.

"How dare you address Haru chan that way."

"Haru chan" the man said sweetly "Would you like me kick this asshole's shitty ass for you"

"Hah-"

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asked. The man simply gave Gokudera a bored expression; turning towards Haru he said sweetly "Haru chan, just say the word."

"Oi teme" Gokudera fumed, furious that he had been ignored

Haru giggled at the scene despite herself, this man was funny. The man noticing this directed a smirk towards Gokudera.

"Bast-" Gokudera began.

"I appologise for not introducing myself before, however I could not forgive myself if I let this barbarian" he signaled towards Gokudera "get away with insulting you. Blackleg Sanji" he said bowing "it's an honor to be in your presence."

Haru blushed, feeling a little overwhelmed with the situation. Gokudera snorted, both Haru and Sanji directed a glare towards him. Turning towards Sanji she smiled "please the pleasure is all mine" Sanji smiled "well then may I, mademoiselle have this dance"

Haru giggled "You may" she said brightly

Sanji grinned steering her enthusiastically towards the dance floor. Haru felt as if she was in a dream, Sanji was as cliché as it sounded, like a prince charming.

"May I say Haru-chan, that you absolutely gorgeous this evening."

"Hahi? A-arigatou Sanji-san." Haru said, blushing.

"Sanji's fine."

"Ah, hai. Demo, Haru's fine as well!"

"Hai. Haru-swan." Sanji winked, as he cinched her closer as they began to sway slowly to the music.

"Ano, what does Sanji- kun like to do?"

"I'm a world class chef." Sanji said proudly.

"Hahi?! Haru loves to cook too!"

"Really! What do you cook?" Sanji asked excitedly.

"Haru loves to bake! Haru bakes cookies, muffins, cakes…"

"I would be honored to taste Haru-chans baking." Haru blushed.

"So where does Sanji-kun work?"

"I work aboard a ship"

"Awesome~ So you're like a seafood cook then?" Haru said mischievously.

Chuckling Sanji nodded. "What about you Haru-chan? Where do you work?"

"Haru-san is a designer but she's completing her masters in Law and Design at the moment."

"Amazing. Smart and beautiful. Your wonderful Haru-swan"

"Hahi?! Arigatou. But you're even more amazing. You're a cook! _On a ship_! You must be a top class cook then! Haru would be honored to taste Sanji-kun's cooking."

"I would be honored to cook for _you_ Haru-chan. What is your favourite food?"

"Haru adores sweet things! Like cakes and tarts. Does Sanji bake?"

"Of course I do Haru-chan! I cook six course meals." Sanji said proudly.

"Amazing~"

"So what does Haru like to do in her spare time?" Sanji asked spinning her.

"Haru loves to sew and bake!"

"Wow, you're like wonder-woman. You can sew, bake, your smart, your extremely cute" – Haru blushed "And your funny."

"Ah Sanji-kun! I'm not amazing. Your funny, strong, h-handsome" – Haru blushed furiously – " You can cook and your chivalrous."

"A-ARIGATOU Haru-chan!" Sanji said happily.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your relationship with that shitty bastard from before?"

"Ah he's Haru's best friend since high school…" Haru answered.

"Gomen but he doesn't seem like it."

"Ah, Gokudera-kun has a weird way of showing that he cares is all."

"Yeah because acting like a shitty bastard and treaty a girl terribly really shows he cares." Sanji said.

"Sanji-kun!" Haru said astonished but began to giggle slightly.

Sanji looked like he was in love, grabbing both of Haru's hands he said "Haru, I believe I have found the woman of my dreams"

Haru blushed, "Sanji kun, I-"

Sanji stared into her eyes and Haru found herself staring back, he was just so captivating.

"YAHAHAHHAA THIS MEAT IS DEEEELCIOUS, AHHAHAHHA"

"Eh! Luffy?!" Sanji turned towards the sound in surprise

"Hahi? Sanji kun?"

"Ah gomen Haru-swan! I must be taking my leave."

"Oh" Haru said dejectedly. Haru felt Sanji's hand on her face, looking up she saw him looking regretful.

"Save a dance for me later?" he asked hopefully "I was having such a wonderful time" He said gracing her with a sweet smile.

"Sure" she answered smiling

Sanji smiled "Until then Mademoiselle~" Sanji took her hand and kissed it softly before leaving.

"Oi! Luffy! DAMNIT STOP EATING ALL THE FOOD! BASTARD I WAS JUST ABOUT TO KISS THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS"

Haru blushed, she felt giddy smiling to herself she headed towards the drinks; mind set on having a glass of tropical punch. Drinking her beverage, she began to replay her moments with Sanji, she blushed. She liked him, she really liked him.

**END OF CHAPTER ~**

* * *

AN: Soooo vhat did you sink?

I hope you liked the cross over characters!  
I recently just started to watch one piece (my elder sister is obsessed so she told me to add Sanji which I didn't mind since I love him!)  
Many thanks to **WiseGrassHopper9** for helping me with the Sanji and Sasuke parts, (she is my elder sister :P).  
So what do you guys think of Tahno, Sasuke, Mukuro and Sanji?  
What about Gokudera? Hmm…. Is it jealousy or is he just annoyed that she was dancing with Mukuro?  
Who do you like Haru with in this chapter?  
Tell me what you guys think! Read and Review :D  
Next Chapter: Mission Help Haru Find a Husband P3

See You in The Next Chapter!

* * *

**I will be on vacation in early January therefore my stories will be in HIATUS. So things to look out for before then!**

**College Mishaps**  
Chapter 9. Mission: Help Haru Find a Husband P3  
Chapter 10. Birthday Bash Aftermath Pt1  
Chapter 11. Birthday Bash Aftermath PT2

**New GokuxHaru Stories **

**Karaoke Bar ****Chapter 1**  
This might be a five-shot :P  
When Gokudera and Haru bump into each other at a bar they didn't think twice about meeting each other again. But fate has a weird way of changing things. **Rating: T**

**Wedding Mess ****Chapter 1**  
This is a two shot. It's Tsuna and Kyoko's wedding. With Gokudera as the best man and Haru as the maid of honor organizing the wedding, what could possibly go wrong? **Rating: T**

**Hope You Look Forward To Them!  
Ja Ne!**

BlackFeather9 xxx


	9. MISSION: Help Haru Find A Husband Part 3

**AN: HERE IT IS! THE LAST PART OF MISSION HELP HARU FIND A HUSBAND**

**MWAHA UPDATED TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? WHERE IS BLACKFEATHER9 AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**WARNING: MORE CROSSOVER CHARACTERS**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Mission Help Haru Find a Husband Pt 3**

Haru's thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance madam?" A tall black haired boy with glasses asked her, holding out his hand.

"Ah, hai." Haru smiled before the two began to dance.

"Ano, I'm Miura Haru and you are?"

"Kyouya. Pleasure to meet you Haru-san."

"Ah, pleasure is all mine." Haru smiled and before she knew it, she was replaying her moments with her prince charming; Sanji-kun in her head again.

"Have you ever thought, – Haru san – of joining a host club?" Kyouya asked her, breaking her train of thought.

"Hahi?!"

"You would fit right in and you would be extremely popular. In fact according to my calculations –" He adjusted his glasses. – "You would have at least thirty-three customers per day."

"Hahi?! Really?"

"Really."

"Wow that's so cool! – I mean, thank you for the offer but I'm not exactly caught up for that, don't you think?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" A red haired teen answered/interrupted.

"Hikaru, what are you doing here?" Kyouya sighed, adjusting his glasses.

"Miss Haru-san, you are perfect for a host club; your porcelain skin," – He touched her face, held her hands and continued. - "You have beautiful brown eyes, a delicate way of dance and your lady-like manner. Ah! You were born to be a host!"

"Really? You really think Haru has porcel –" Haru coughed as she came to her senses. "What Haru means is thank you for, err the offer but don't you think that Haru is a bit old for that?"

"Nope, age doesn't matter! You're not even old."

"Look around you; this is a husband candidate party _for me. _Doesn't that mean I'm old?"

Sighing Hikaru held out his hand. "The host club will have lost a beautiful creature. At least let me have a dance with you~"

Smiling Haru danced with the younger boy. As the two danced, Hikaru looked up and widened his eyes when he saw something behind Haru.

"Kaoru?"

"Hahi?!" Haru yelped as the red head abruptly let go of her, mid spin and run towards someone named _Kaoru_.

"Uff!" A deep voice exclaimed.

"Gomen!" Haru said for the seventh time that evening as she bumped into yet another person.

"That's alright… Haru? Is that correct?"

Dusting her dress, she nodded.

"Yes Ha-" Haru stopped as she looked up and saw a man with silver spiky hair and a mask, even though she couldn't see his mouth, Haru still thought he was handsome.

"Ah, so I see that you two have already met~" A familiar voice sung.

"Dad?"

"Haru dear, this is Hatake Kakashi. Hatake-san please meet my beautiful, _single _daughter Haru." Haru's dad said, winking at Kakashi.

"Ah, Good evening, Haru-san. And it's just Kakashi."

"Konichiwa Kakashi-san."

"Anyways I'll let you get to it~" Haru's father said and winked suggestively before he left.

"Haru you seem like a lovely girl but you're a bit too young for me – Gomen." Kakashi said as soon as Haru's father left.

"Hahi?! That's fine desu~ Haru was just thinking the exact same thing. But demo, why did you come then?" Haru asked curiously.

"Oh, your father didn't tell me your age but I had assumed you were around mine considering that your dad invited me. If I had known that you were 23 then I would've declined – no offence. You know because you're young."

"Ah none taken. Gomen about my father Kakashi-san. He can be a bit ano you know…"

"Overexcited?" Kakashi guessed.

"Haha, you don't know the half of it."

Chuckling Kakashi smiled. "You know, let me make it up to you."

"Ah, you don't have to –"

"No, please." Kakashi then held out his hand.

"Hahi?"

"Follow me; I'm going to introduce you to a fellow student of mine. I'm sure he'll be more than glad to meet you."

"Sure!" Haru smiled as she weaved her way through the crowd.

"Ah…" Kakashi rubbed his neck. "I can't seem to find him." He explained sheepishly.

"Eh? That's oka-"

"Ah! Lee-kun!" Kakashi exclaimed and then leaned over to Haru. "This isn't the student I was looking for but he is a student I know. He's a bit out there but he's a nice guy!"

'_Please, with what I've been through this evening, I doubt anything could surprise me.'_

"Lee, this is Haru. – Haru, Lee." And with that Kakashi bid his farewell; leaving a disturbed Haru.

"It's a pleasure to meet a youthful beauty like yourself Haru-san!"

Haru stared horrified at the sight before her. 'Lee' was adorned in a bright green _jumpsuit_ with orange leg warmers and to top it off, a bowl cut. Now, don't go jumping to any conclusions, Haru is not a shallow person but anyone would find 'Lee' to be more than 'out there'. He was, to put it nicely, strange looking. One side of her was horrified but the other side wanted to burst into a fit of hysteria.

Successfully stopping herself from laughing she greeted him. "Ah, Konichiwa L-Lee-san." Haru mentally slapped herself as she let out a tiny giggle.

"May I have this dance, O' Youthful one?"

Haru giggled before accepting, but no later did she regret it. It turned out that Lee was a very, very, VERY PASSIONATE dancer; especially when doing the tango.

"HAHI?!" Haru yelped as he accidently spun her too quickly and she fell on top of someone.

"Not again." Haru moaned.

"Nani?" The voice underneath her exclaimed.

"G-GOMEN NE SAI!" Haru said as she stood up.

Rubbing the back of his head he looked up. "That's okay." Haru stared in awe as she looked at him. The 'victim' of Haru's clumsiness had pale green eyes, tanned skin, green moss like spiky hair and was adorned in a black suit with his tie loosened. In short he was the '_rugged and sexy type._ '

Haru gasped slightly at her 'pervy' thought.

"A-ano, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine."

"Ah, gomen about that!" Haru bowed deeply and blushed when he heard him chuckle.

"I'm fine. You don't have to bow."

"Ah, a-ano you are?" Haru asked nervously.

"Zoro. Roronoa Zoro."

"Ah, I'm Haru. Ano can I help you?"

Looking down with a slight blush he mumbled. "I was looking for the bar…"

"Hahi?! The bar is on the other side of the dance floor; so the quickest route would probably be through that mob over there." Haru said pointing.

"Hmm, so the quickest way through would be to cut myself through." Zoro said reaching for his katana's.

"Yes that would be! To cut through by dancing!" Haru said, mishearing the swordsman.

"Nani?"

"Yeah, if we dance through that crowd we'll be at the bar in a matter of seconds!"

Sighing he nodded. "I guess, if that's the only way."

Zoro awkwardly wrapped one of his hands around Haru's waist and the other held onto Haru's hand as Haru placed her remaining hand on his shoulder. She smiled as they began to dance.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" A couple said as Zoro and Haru bumped into them.

"Ah Gomen!" Haru apologized as she looked around her surroundings.

"Ah... Zoro-san but ano why are we heading to the bathroom?" Haru asked confused.

"Nani?"

"Ah we just have to dance straight ahead." Haru said.

"Ah yeah."

They began to dance again but Haru "uffed" as Zoro – who was taking the lead – was leading the dance not in a straight line but intricate lines and zigzags whilst bumping into others.

Panting Haru managed to move the dance near the bar.

"So Zoro-san, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an assassin." He replied.

Looking down at his katanas Haru's eyes widened in fright.

"Haha, arigatou Zoro-san for the dance. It's been nice. D-d-demo, I have to get a drink – I hope you enjoy the night!" Haru bowed and smiled brightly before hurrying to the drink table to quench her thirst and catch her breath.

'_EEP! A-A-ASSASIN?! THAT WAS CLOSE! DESU~'_

"Haru?" A familiar voice asked.

Turning around Haru sighed in relief before smiling. "Dino!"

"How have you been since the last 2 hours or so since Haru last saw you?" Haru asked playfully.

Chuckling Dino's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "It's been interesting I guess. –" Looking at his watch he frowned. "The party is ending in about 30 minutes and I'll have to leave in ten so, would you care to dance?"

"Haru-san would love that!" Haru replied happily.

The two began to dance and move to the music. Laughing and conversing they bid their farewells as Dino left.

"Ah Haru-san there you are."

"S-Sanji-kun!"

Handing out his hand he bowed ever so slightly. "Would you care to dance mademoiselle?"

"Haru would be delighted!" Haru smiled brightly.

The two laughed as they swayed to the music; enjoying every single moment. They danced until they very last second till Sanji had to take his leave. As they walked to the door, they stared into each other's eyes.

"Thank you Sanji-kun for an amazing night."

"The pleasure was all mine Haru-chan."

The two hugged and gazed into each other's eyes when Sanji slowly leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ah! Haru-chan there you are!"

"Shit." Sanji muttered and Haru jumped away from him, blushing furiously.

"DAD! Ah…. Eto, ano we were just ah ano talki- err ahhh, lovely tie?"

Haru's dad looked at Haru and then at the seemingly pissed off blond male. Wiggling his eyebrows he winked.

"Oh I see what's happening. Well, don't let me interrupt you" He winked. "I'll just go to bed. Say your _goodbyes_" – He winked suggestively before walking up the stairs, laughing like a maniac.

Haru twitched in embarrassment and mentally swore that she would rip her father to pieces.

Coughing Haru tried to smile before turning to Sanji.

"G-Gomen about my da- oomph!" Haru blushed as Sanji cut her off with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Good Night Mademoiselle."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Soo? Vhat do you sink ey?**


	10. Birthday Bash Aftermath Part 1

Here it is! Chapter 10! Enjoy!

OMG! 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN REBORN OR PANDORA

* * *

**Birthday Bash Aftermath Pt1**

"He did not!"

"He did!"

"Sounds like a womanizer to me"

"Lambo!" Both I-pin and Haru yelled as the hit him with pillows.

"Sanji-kun _is not_ a womanizer! He is a sweet gentleman who –"

"Knows who to treat a woman and is sensitive, deep and charming. Yeah yeah we know." Lambo drawled out interrupting her.

It was at 6:30 the next morning when I-pin and Lambo invaded Haru's bedroom and began to bombard her with questions. It took 5 minutes of pillow throwing to get them out of her room so she could at least brush. Haru then re-invited them in to her room and began to re-tell the events of last night.

"And then what did he do?" I-pin asked ignoring Lambo.

"Well you wouldn't believe it but he leant down to kiss me!"

"OMG NO WAY!"

"Oh goodie." Lambo said, rolling his eyes.

"BUT!" – Haru held out her hand. "Then dad came and said _oh there you are Haru!_" Haru said imitating her dad.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Lambo burst into a fit of hysteria , fell off the bed and rolled around the floor laughing.

"LAMBO!" I-pin threw a pillow at the rofl-ing teen.

"Well what happened?" I-pin asked curiously.

"Well this is the best part, I was apologizing and then he…. Wait for it!" I-pin began to hyperventilate. "KISSED ME!"

"OMG!" I-Pin exclaimed, both girls then proceeded girls squealed and jumped up on the bed.

"So who are you top favorites?" I-pin asked.

"Hmm. Sanji-kun definitely, Dino-kun and hmm – "

"I kinda liked that Sasuke and Tahno guy." Lambo said smirking, as he sat on the bed.

"NO WAY! I mean, I liked Sasuke but then he was like _'You're not fit to revive my clan'." _Haru said mocking him.

"Wait, did he say revive?" Lambo asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You do realize what that means right?"

"What?" Haru asked innocently.

Lambo then burst into another fit of laughter before wiping away his tears and looking Haru straight in the eye.

"Haru-san. He meant that you weren't fit to make babies with him."

"HAHI?!"

"LAMBO!" I-pin said as she hit him with another pillow before calming the now, disturbed Haru down.

"Don't listen to Lambo –" I-Pin glared at Lambo. "He was lying. Sasuke was just being a douche bag."

"Anyway, you still have a lot of presents to open!" I-pin said happily.

"Oh yeah, thank you for your presents I-Pin chan! I loved the sewing kit and fabrics! And arigatou Lambo-chan I really need grape candy! But the book also looks really good so Haru is going to start reading that today."

"Ah! Gomen Haru-chan! Lambo and I have to get going to school!" I-Pin hugged Haru before dragging Lambo away.

Giggling Haru began to open the rest of the presents.

**20 Minutes Later **

Haru sighed as she finally saw that there were only three remaining presents left. Picking up a velvet blue small box she opened it and a small note fell out.

_Dear Ahouna,_

_Happy Birthday. Here is another to add to your collection._

_Gokudera Hayato. _

Haru smiled and looked into the box. In the box was a Pandora charm; two little frogs joined together. Haru picked it up and smiled brightly. And underneath the charm was a small locket size photo of Haru and Gokudera as kids at the beach. It featured Gokudera laughing at an extremely flustered Haru who was dressed in a sandcastle costume.

'_He hasn't changed.'_

_It was a long running tradition for Gokudera to buy Haru a Pandora charm and give a photo of them together for her locket. When Haru was 15 Haru's father had given her a locket for her early birthday present but she didn't know what photo to put in. Eventually when it was her birthday Gokudera gave Haru a photo of them when they first met. _

'_**Oi Ahouna, I thought you might want to put this in your locket; since you're the sentimental weak type.' Gokudera said looking at the floor blushing slightly. **_

'_**It's perfect! Arigatou Gokudera! I didn't know you liked that sort of stuff!'**_

'_**I don't. I just want you to stop babbling about your empty locket. I can get some peace and quiet now.'**_

_Then when she was 16 Haru was given a Pandora charm from her dad for New Year's. She then complained that the locket should have something new every year to symbolize a new year and beginning. So when it was her birthday Gokudera found another photo and re-sized it and gave it to her as well as a Pandora charm which was the Eiffel Tower. Since then he would give Haru a Pandora and a photo and Haru would give Gokudera a painting she made or buy a painting and something different for his birthday. _

Smiling Haru replaced her original photo with the new one and added the charm onto her bracelet. Haru looked over to the last two presents and picked up the A4 sized box. Opening the lid, she unwrapped the contents and gasped in surprise; in the box was beautiful and delicate sewing fabric that she wanted but was too expensive. Taking it out of the box and examining it her eyes flickered to something at the bottom of the box, an envelope. In there was a card.

_Miura Haru, _

_Happy Birthday._

_Now you won't have to worry about going into expensive stores. _

_Hibari._

Haru began to choke up, overwhelmed with the thoughtfulness that Hibari had shown. Folding up the fabric and putting it back in the box she picked up a small silver box with a delicately wrapped red bow. Picking up the lid she picked up the card.

_Thanks for the Nikuman. – Hibari. _

Chuckling she picked up the single chocolate chip cookie inside it and took a bite.

**2O MINUTES LATER **

"**I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN. TROUBLE TROUBLE TROUBLE~"**

Haru sneezed as she picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Ahouna! Where are you?"

"At home"

"Your bludging finance?"

"HARU ISNT BLUDGING! Haru is sick."

"You didn't seem so sick yesterday"

"FINE DON'T BEL- BLLEEHHH" Haru was cut off as she began to vomit again.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

"IT'S CALLED VOMITING!" Haru yelled before hanging up.

**END OF CHAPTER  
**

**So vhat are you sinking?**

**I am half way through Pt 2 of this.**

**After I upload Pt 2 of this it will be going on HIATUS till Janauary 10th next year!**

**Because the next chapters will be set in the beach and OMG! I am going to HAWAII! SO I WANT TO WRITE THOSE CHAPTERS THERE!**

**I will be uploading my two other new stories soon! **

**Tell me what you think!**

**BlackFeather9 xxx**


	11. Birthday Bash Aftermath Part 2

**Here it is! I promised it would be updated before this Sunday and it is! It's a Friday! And I'm home writing fictions…. I am so awesome: P**

**Sorry if you found the latest chapters not very KHR-y GOMEN *bows furiously* But it was just meant to be funny but i had planned major gokuxharu moments from this chapter on anyways and here it is. This isnt very major-y but the next chapters to come will be UBER MAJOR! GOMEN NE!  
**

**Oh and my new one shot which is un named will be uploaded hopefully tomorrow is PURE GOKUXHARU XD**

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

**Aftermath Part 2**

Half an hour later after Gokudera and Haru's phone call, Haru was in bed sleeping when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Haru mumbled.

"Hey" Haru's eyes opened the moment she heard his voice and bolted right up.

"What are you –" She stopped herself when she saw Gokudera holding a hot water bottle, a can of coke and medicine. Pouring the coke into a glass he handed it to her.

"Here, take small sips of it." Obliging, she watched him plop himself onto a bean bag and look out the window.

"How exactly did you get sick anyway? – Ate something overdue?" He snickered.

"Hahi? Haru wouldn't do something stupid but… I think it's something to do with a cookie she ate."

"Did you take meds?"

"Yah."

The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours but really was seven seconds.

"Look –" The both began to say.

"You go first." Haru said.

"Listen Ahouna, I'm s-sorry about yesterday." Haru's eyes widened and she smiled.

"That's okay. But Haru was going to say the exact same thing. Sorry for yelling at you yesterday."

They both exchanged smiles and Haru sighed in relief as she felt the atmosphere just got lighter.

"Soo… how are you and Chrome? You looked pretty cozy yesterday."

Blushing Gokudera looked the other way. "Yeah. It's good. Really good actually. What about you and Hibari?"

"HAHI?"

"You liked him didn't you?"

"Yes, Haru did like him."

"But?" Gokudera sat up curiously.

"He was …." Haru said incomprehensively.

"What?" Gokudera said leaning in closer.

"He was gay." She muttered and looked the other way.

Gokudera stared right at Haru in shock and then his lip twitched. Next thing Haru knew was Gokudera was laughing his head off.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is. Who would've known Hibari Kyoya would be gay. It's hilarious!"

Haru frowned at Gokudera, then her lip began to twitch and she let out a giggle. That giggle became a chuckle and then the chuckle became a fit of hysteria.

The two friends laughed for ages before Haru decided to have a shower, collecting her things she entered the bathroom and began her shower.

"**I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN. TROUBLE TROUBLE TROUBLE~"**

Gokudera stared at Haru's mobile and picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

"**Hi is Haru there?" **A male voice asked.

"_Who the hell are you?" _

"**Sanji. I danced with her yesterday. And who the hell are **_**you**_**?" **

"_Her friend. Listen Haru doesn't want to see you. So back off."_

"**Really? Because I didn't get that vibe when she was kissing me last night."**

_Gokudera's eyes narrowed. "It's called sympathy kissing. So back off."_

"Gokudera? Who are you talking to?" Haru called from the bathroom.

"No one." Gokudera lied and quickly hung up and placed Haru's phone back where it belonged.

Gokudera picked up Haru's phone again when he heard the shower tap turn on.

"**I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKE –"**

"_Hello?" _

"**Oi. Where's Haru?" Gokudera's eyes narrowed as he heard the familiar voice.**

"_I said she didn't want to talk to you." _ Gokudera then hung up.

"**I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN. TROUBLE TROUBLE TROUBLE~"**

"Persistent bastard." Gokudera muttered before answering it.

"GO AWAY! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE GOT IT?"

"**Eh? Gokudera-kun? Where's Haru? Why doesn't she want to talk to me? Is it something I've done? It couldn't have been. I mean…." **

Gokudera's mouth hung open as he heard Haru's father continue to ramble.

"N-no she isn't angry with you. Sorry I thought you were someone else."

"**Oh. Thank goodness! I was just ringing to ask if Haru was feeling better. Oh and thanks for coming over. I knew you would come!"**

"Ah. That's fin –"

"**DING DONG DING DONG"**

"Ah gomen. I have to go now, someone's at the door." Gokudera said making his way down stairs, phone in hand.

Haru's phone in hand, Gokudera headed down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hel-" The young Italian's eyes widened in astonishment momentarily but then quickly turned into anger as he narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here teme?!"

"I could say the same for you brat." The visitor said walking straight past Gokudera and into the house.

"Oi!"

"HARU-SWAN!" Sanji called loudly as he ran up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"HAR- OOMPH" Sanji's cigarette fell as Gokudera held him against the wall.

"Listen here teme, Haru doesn't want to see you so GET. THE. HELL. OUT." Sanji's eyes narrowed as he kicked the unsuspecting Gokudera where-the-sun-don't-shine.

Hearing the shower on, Sanji's eyes narrowed and shoved Gokudera against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here? – While Haru-san is having her **shower**. You piece of shit."

Eyes widening and a light blush forming on his cheeks, Gokudera shoved Sanji off him. "Don't get the wrong idea teme! Though it's none of your damn business, I'll have you know that she was sick and _I_ was looking after her."

As the two were about to engage in another fight, the bathroom door opened, revealing a wet Haru, clumsily draped in a towel, water dripping off her.

"HAHI?! SANJI-KUN?"

The two males blushed furiously before Sanji smiled. "Ah, Haru-swan! There you are. I wanted to ask you something extremely important. – But before that –" He coughed. "I guess we'll leave, leaving you to get dressed in private."

**13 Minutes Later **

"D-demo Sanji-kun! Haru never said that!" Haru said confused.

"Oh is that so?" Sanji replied, a smirk directed at the annoyed Gokudera, who was standing near the door.

"Haru is telling the truth desu~ But why would Sanji-kun think that?"

Smiling triumphantly, Sanji looked at Gokudera. "Well Haru-swan…."

**1 minute and 9 Seconds Later **

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Haru exclaimed to Gokudera.

"What? You honestly like this cheap cook?" Gokudera said in disbelief.

"Sanji-kun is not a cheap cook! It doesn't matter if I liked him or not! Gokudera-kun had no right to say that!"

"I was doing you a favor."

"A-A FAVOR?"

Sanji observed the two argue, before raising a delicate curly eyebrow and standing up.

"Oi. Piece of shit."

Gokudera and Haru stopped fighting. "What did you sa-?"

"Why do you care so much anyway? Who are you? Her boyfriend?" Sanji stated and smirked when he saw a light blush form on said Italians cheeks.

"Hahi?!"

"TEME!"

Ignoring the angry Mafioso, Sanji made his way over to Haru and got down on one knee.

"S-Sanji-kun?" Haru asked, looking down at him in confusion.

"Alas Madamsiolle, it seems it was not meant to be." Sanji whispered and planted a soft kiss on her knuckle.

"Farwell."

And with those last words, the blond male left the room with a saddened and confused Haru staring idly at her door. Her gaze fell on the silver haired male near the door, her knuckles tightening she stared at the floor.

"Get out." She whispered.

"Huh?" Gokudera said.

"Get out." She repeated louder.

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT! GET OUT GOKUDERA!" Haru yelled, looking at him in the eye.

Finally grasping the situation, his eyes narrowed. "What's so good about him?"

"GET OUT GOKUDERA! YOU WRECKED EVERYTHING!"

Speechless and hurt Gokudera stared at the tearful Haru in shock.

"I LIKED HIM! I REALLY LIKED HIM AND YOU HAD TO GO AND RUIN EVERYTHING! GET OUT NOW! YOU… YOU BAKA!"

"FINE THEN!" An angry and slightly hurt Gokudera stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"URGGHH!" Haru screamed as she dug her head in her pillow, crying.

**4 Hours Later **

Haru's bedroom door opened and a head popped out. "Haru?"

"Go away dad." Haru mumbled into the pillow.

"Huh?" Haru's dad entered the room and sat at the end of the bed. "What's wrong Haru? Are you feeling any better?" He asked concerned.

"Yes. Haru just had a bad day is all." Haru said sitting up.

"Huh? What's this?" Haru's dad asked, looking at her tear stains.

"OMMPFH." Haru mumbled as her dad engulfed her in a sudden embrace.

"I don't know what happened, but I just want you to know that when you're ready, you can tell me." He said stroking her hair.

"A-ARIGATOU DAD!" Haru exclaimed, giving him another hug.

Ruffling her hair, he grinned mischievously.

"What? What is it? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Haru asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing, I just have some exciting news to cheer you up, is all."

"What is it?" Haru asked fearfully.

"I've organized a get together….. At our beach house!"

"And…?" Haru said suspiciously.

"With…."

"With?" Haru repeated, her eyes squinting in curiosity.

"WITH A _**SUITOR**_ THAT I THAT WAS _**SUITABLE**_ FROM YOUR BIRTHDAY BASH!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Sighing Haru grumbled. "I've had enough of suitors, dad. Besides, I like Sanji."

"Sanji? You mean Blackleg Sanji?"

Bolted right up Haru's eyes widened in hope. "Yes that's him! Why?"

Chuckling he patted her on the head. "Poor, poor Haru. You can't marry Sanji!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why not?"

"Because he's a pirate!"

"HAHI?! A P-P-PIRATE? But he said he was a chef."

"He is. On a pirate ship."

"So? Who is it then?" Haru asked grumpily.

"No no no." He said waving his fingers. "It's a surprise."

"Dad!" Haru groaned.

"It'll be fun! You'll be able to bond with him on a beach! For a week! With him! On a _**beach**_!"

"Yeah yeah, I got it." Haru said huffily.

"But don't you worry sweetie! I know what you're thinking."

"Oh do you now?" Haru rolled her eyes.

"You're not in a very good mood are you? – Anyways, you're probably thinking it would be awkward! But not to fear! Your great dad has thought of that already and has invited Chrome-san and Gokudera-kun to accompany you! So it's not weird and you can talk to Chrome –"

"WAIT WHAT? YOU INVITED **GOKUDERA?"**

"Eh?"

"No way! Absolutely not!"

Sighing he smiled. "You can't be with a man on a beach by yourself for a whole week sweetie. You need at least two more people. Besides they already got the invite!" Standing up, he turned off the light. "Now, you get some rest, you'll be leaving in two days! Tomorrow we pack! Night~"

Shoving her head in the pillow, Haru groaned.

'_This is gonna be great. Just great.'_

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

***phew* that sure was heated. Took me a couple of tries writing that fight scene. Glad **_**that's **_**over! **

**So what do you think?**

**Ooohh Lala…. Looks like someone's Jealous! **

**Tell me what you thinks gonna happen at the beach XD**

**Who do u think the suitors gonna be? Here's a hint. He danced with Haru XD **

**Who do you WANT the suitor to be? Sorry…. It's gonna be a cross over BUT don't worry they aren't gonna kiss or anything. This story WILL and IS GOKUXHARU 4EVER!**

**Farwell Sanji-kun! This is where we say good bye to Blackleg Sanji, thank you for taking your time and have a cameo in my story! I am truly flattered. What? N-No you cannot date me! **

**Gosh, I am just **_**so popular**_** with the anime men these days… XD**

**But honestly, tell me what you think! I was in a rush to finish this before Sunday!**

***cough cough* I now declare this story to be on a hiatus while I am away in Hawaii!**

**I will be writing the beach scenes when I'm at the beach… in Hawaii!**

**Will be back around 15****th**** Jan… (I think?) **

**Farwell! Hope you liked it!**

**Lots of Love,**

**BlackFeather9 xxxxxx**


	12. Byakuran: The Cheeky Chauffer

**AN: ****Sorry for being so late! School starts in 5 days, so I hope to upload atleast three more chapters (I've written chater 18 i got a bit ahead of myself) **

**I hope you enjoy it :) Read & Review **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR!**

* * *

**Byakuran: The Cheeky Chauffer **

Haru grumpily entered the limo as the chauffer put her luggage into the trunk.

"So, the family's private beach – Haru-san?" He confirmed.

"Yes. Thanks Byakuran-kun." Haru nodded, leaning her head on the window, she sighed.

"Well, don't _you_ seem excited?" Byakuran said, starting the engine.

"It's not that Haru's not – Haru is actually curious as to who father chose but Haru is also scared. You never know what father is thinking."

Chuckling, he whistled. "Well I agree that your dad can be a bit err –" He coughed, struggling for an appropriate choice of words. "Uhh, _different_ with his choices, but then again, he still is a father – he knows what he's doing. Just have a bit of faith." Byakuran advised knowledgably.

Sighing stubbornly, Haru crossed her arms irritably. "Haru _knows_ that but he invited Gokudera-san and his girlfriend!"

"And? Wouldn't that make the situation less awkward?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. An idea hitting him, his eyes widened and he smirked. "Ohh, I get it – you want to be _alone_ with your suitor – aka your future husband."

"HAHI?!"

Tutting, he made a sharp right. "Who would've thought that you – Miura Haru was a pervert?"

"Byakuran-kun!" Haru exclaimed appalled before giggling softly.

"Haha, see? I knew it! Your not even denying it."

"Its not that! Its just Gokudera-kun and Haru had a big row."

"W-what? But you and Gokudera have been friends since forever – what happened? Did he kiss you?"

"W-W-WHAT?! N-no he did not kiss me! W-why would you even **think **that?" Haru asked incredulously.

"Okay, okay I get. Geez, touchy, touchy."

"Byakuran!"

"Gomen, gomen. If he didn't kiss you – " Haru glared. "Then what happened?"

"H-h-he ruined everything!"

"Come again?" Byakuran said curiously, hitting the brakes, as they came to a red light.

"N-nevermind." Haru said gloomily before quickly perking up. "So tell me – why is it that when you finally get a leave from work, you come back here to work?"

"Because – " He sighed. "It's an easy job and your dad lets me use this limo for my personal use when you're not using it."

"But Byakuran works so hard at his job! You need a real vacation." Haru scolded.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But before I completed university, you guys gave me this job and help me find a nice place to rent so I kinda feel like I owe it to ya – and besides – you guys almost never actually use this service and when you do its to go somewhere far, _which _means I get a higher pay." He added cheekily.

Rolling her eyes, she tutted. "Who would've thought that Byakuran – the head of Byakuran corps, i.e. the largest and most successful marshmallow pillow industry would be a sneaky freeloader."

"Took you long enough."

Sighing, Haru looked out the window. "I better prepare myself for the worst."

'_What if it's an uptight arrogant man? Or worse – a bubbly airhead! No, I hope it's not a pervert! What if it's Tahno! Nuoooooo!'_

Ten minutes later, they arrived; just as Haru was about to open the door, someone beat her to it.

"Why hello there." A voiced drawled out lazily.

Haru's eyes widened in disbelief as Tahno stood there, offering his glove-covered hand.

"T-Tahno-san?!"

"Bingo."

Before Haru could muster another word, Tahno picked her up – bridal style and carried her towards the water.

"T-T-T-Tahno-san!" Haru stuttered.

"So… how have you been?"

"A-Ah…"

"Speechless?"

"Ahhh…" Haru was speechless as she stared at him in shock.

Realizing that they were now in the water and he was still carrying her bridal style she blushed furiously.

"A-ah T-Tahno-san?"

"Hmm?" He said.

"C-c-could you please put me down."

"I don't think so." He said before facing her as he began to lean in, his lips itching closer to hers.

"Haru?" The two turned around to see a tall man standing on the sand.

Jumping out of Tahno's grip Haru's eyes widened. "S-Sasuke?"

"W-what are you doing here?" Haru asked, making her way to him.

Holding her hand, he looked her firmly in the eyes. "I came to tell you that – "

Haru blushed, before looking up at him expectantly.

"You will always - "

"Yes?" Haru said excitedly.

"Be UNFIT TO REVIVE THE CLAN!" He snickered, throwing her on the sand before storming off.

"HAHI?!"

"Haru!" Tahno said, running up to her

"Haru?"

"Haru?"

"HARU!"

"HARU! WAKE UP!"

"Huh?!" Haru mumbled. "Where's the fire?!"

"AHHHH!" Haru screamed as she saw Byakuran in her face.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed. "We've arrived." He said, getting up.

"Hahi?!" Haru looked around confused. "W-when did we…?"

"About five minutes ago."

"B-but when did I?"

"Fall asleep? – About 45 minutes ago. You were out cold. Although you did mumble some strange things – who's Tahno and Sas-u-kay?" Byakuran asked curiously.

"AHH!"

"What now?" He asked irritably.

"I had this really bad nightmare! There was this pervert from the party and he was the suitor and then there was this really mean arrogant guy and he threw me on the sand and… and…" She began to hyperventilate.

"Haru? HARU? HARU CALM DOWN!"

Breathing in and out she held the bridge of her nose. "Gomen. It was just terrible..." She said, shuddering.

"W-wait? Did this Tahno guy have purple hair?" Byakuran asked.

"YES! AND HE HAD THIS ABNORMALLY LARGE FRINGE!"

Byakuran stared at her blankly before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"W-w-what's so funny?" Haru asked bewildered.

"Sorry, sorry. – " He said, putting his hands up. "It's just, Lambo told me about the guy and I can't help but laugh – he is such a weirdo." Byakuran explained before lightly chuckling.

"He is not just a weirdo – he is a creepy egotistic PERVERT!"

"Okay, okay I get it. Geez." Looking out to the beach, wind in his face he sighed. "And this arrogant guy – did he have black – bluish hair?"

"Yeah…"

"EXACTLY! AND HE WAS ALL 'YOU'RE UNFIT TO REVIVE THE CLAN!' I MEAN WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?! WHO WOULD WANT TO REVIVE A CLAN? I MEAN, WHO _DOES THAT_? THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, I'M GONNA TELL IT TO HIM STRAIGHT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WALKING AROUND, TELLING PEOPLE WHO'S FIT AND WHOS NOT?! AND THEN, I'LL PUNCH HIM RIGHT IN THE GUT!" Haru finished, eyes twitching uncontrollably.

Raising an eyebrow, Byakuran sighed. "Well here's your chance."

"Eh?"

"He's over there near the condo – talking to your dad."

And sure enough, was a man with black bluish hair talking with her father. Her so called, trust worthy father.

"HAHI?!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I know, I know. It wasn't what you were probably expecting. I won't leave this cliff hanger for long though. I'm uploading the next chapter this very second.**

**BFeather9 xxx**


	13. Volleyball, Shogi and a Surprise!

**Told you I'd update the next chapter straight away! MUAHHAA I AM AWESOME :D**

**So is Sasuke actually the suitor or is it someone else?**

**Enjoy :)**

**Read & Reviw**

* * *

**Volleyball, Shogi and a Surprise!**

Haru stared helplessly at the figure as she debated whether or not to fake an illness.

"H-Haru can't do this desu!" She exclaimed, hyperventilating.

Rolling his eyes, Byakuran patted her on the back. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Besides weren't you the one saying you would give him a lecture next time you saw him? – Heres your chance."

Frowning, she sat down on the sandy grass. "B-B-But Haru didn't think he would _be_ the suitor!"

"Come on. Get up." Byakuran picked her up by the elbows. "Just go. No one's going to kill you."

"B-B-But can't Haru just pretend she's sick and call dad AND then go back home?" Haru asked helplessly.

"No." He replied curtly. "I am _not_ driving you all the way back. I have plans."

"_Byakuran!_"

"Haru!" He mimicked. "Now, go down there and have fun. Besides, I bet Gokudera and your friend will be arriving soon. Why not make Gokudera jealous?" Byakuran suggested, pushing her towards the beach.

Widening her eyes in realisation, she smiled. "You know, you might just have a point." Haru said, wagging her fingers.

"Yeah I do – now go." Nodding as she stared at him. "_Go_." He repeated.

Making purposeful steps towards the beach, Haru nodded in determination.

"I can do this. I can do this." She chanted.

As Haru carefully approached the duo who had their back to her, she stared in apprehension.

Coughing, she caught their attention. "A-Ah, ohayo..."

"Ah Haru! You arrived! You remember Sasuke, don't you?" Her father said, hugging her.

Haru stared at the tall pale man who was adorned in navy blue shorts and a black singlet with black sneakers. He had an I-pod attached to his well toned arm and a watch on his wrist.

"Ah hai." She said, not making eye contact.

'_Damn it! I was secretly hoping I was wrong!_'

"Sasuke was around the neighbourhood when I ran into him. Literally! He was doing his routine jog and then I crashed into him! Isn't that great?" Her father exclaimed brightly.

"Ah..." Haru was speechless.

"Well, if you shall excuse me, I best be going." Sasuke said.

"What? No you can't! You shan't! You must stay for afternoon tea at least!" Haru's father said dramatically.

Raising an eyebrow Sasuke shook his head slightly. "Thank you, but I should really be on my way."

"YOU!" A voice accused.

All heads turned towards Gokudera and Chrome walking down the hill, both adorned in shorts and a singlet. Gokudera wore black shorts and a red singlet and black thongs. Chrome wore purple shorts with a white singlet and matching purple thongs.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun! Chrome-chan! You made it! I was beginning to think you got lost!" Haru's father exclaimed, engulfing the unsuspecting adults in a tight embrace.

Raising yet another eyebrow Sasuke stared at Gokudera unimpressed as he tried pitifully to squeeze out of the embrace.

"Oi teme! What are you doing here?!" Gokudera asked angrily.

"I could say the same for you." Sasuke replied, giving Gokudera a disapproving look.

"You know Sasuke-san?" Haru asked Gokudera.

"Yeah I do."

**Flash Back!**

Gokudera and Chrome squeezed through the mob of people, in search of Haru.

"Who would've thought Haru-chan invited so many people to her party. I-Its packed."

"I second that." Gokudera said, bumping into someone.

"Oi watch it."

The man stared at him blankly before raising an eyebrow; he was unimpressed. Ignoring Gokudera, he walked off.

"Hey!"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, I think I see Haru-chan." Chrome said, tugging his shirt.

**End of Flash Back.**

"Well, what are you doing here?!" Gokudera repeated impatiently.

"I could say the same for you." Sasuke replied, giving Gokudera a disapproving look.

Eyes widening in rage Gokudera pointed accusingly at him. "What? You think you're better than me?"

Chrome and Haru jumped at the young Italians out of the blue accusation.

"Well Sasuke-san is the head of Uchiha corps, the largest most successful business in the world." Haru's father muttered mischievously.

"Only because he inherited it! He worked for nothing but got everything. In short he's just a spoilt unappreciative brat who doesn't know the meaning of hard work." Gokudera fumed.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke looked over to Haru's father.

"So how about afternoon tea?"

"Hahi?!" Haru stared in horror.

Grinning evilly, Haru's father smiled. "Why not? – Just wait out here and Shoichi-kun will bring it over in about 20 minutes. I'll get some drinks while you wait."

"Um, I'll help you." Haru said in between clinched teeth.

Haru hurriedly walked away from the tense atmosphere and joined her father in the condo's kitchen.

"Dad!"

"Hmm?" The skipping father said, opening the fridge.

"Why did you do that?" She asked irritably.

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Oh you know what you did! You baited Gokudera and Sasuke! Especially Sasuke!"

"What?" He mock gasped. "How did I do that?"

"Don't play innocent dad! You mentioned that Sasuke was head of Uchiha corps on purpose because you knew Gokudera would get jealous!" Haru pointed accusingly. "And then you knew Gokudera would blow his top and say something that he probably didn't even mean! This would make Sasuke stay... at least temporarily!" Haru exclaimed infuriated.

Chuckling, he brought out a picnic basket. "Please Haru-chan! No one expected Gokudera-kun to blow his top. Although, I was hoping he would say something a bit more discreet." Shrugging his shoulders, he made his way to the beach. "Oh well, still works for me!"

Widening her eyes in disbelief Haru ran after him. "Dad!"

"So! Who's up for a game of volleyball?" She heard her father say.

"S-sure, it will be fun!" Chrome said happily.

"Fine." Gokudera look over towards Sasuke and smirked. "You better have the hospital on speed dial, 'cause you're going to need it after we kick your ass."

"Yeah, with your physic I think that's the least of my concerns old man." Sasuke replied, looking at Gokudera's hair.

Chrome and Haru giggled.

"It's silver!"

"Relax gramps; we don't need any more gray hairs sprouting."

"W-Why you TEME!"

"Okie Dokie! Let's start this _friendly_ little match of volleyball. Yeah?" Haru's father interrupted quickly.

Both men glared at each other before walking to their positions.

"Gokudera and Chrome VS. Sasuke and Haru." Haru's father said.

The sound of the whistle was heard, as Haru's father threw the ball in the air.

The volleyball landed onto the right side of the net. Chrome bounced it lightly over the net, and Haru returned the blow. It landed straight for Gokudera, who powerfully punted the ball into the air. Sasuke ran towards the ball, swiftly jumped into the air, and spiked the ball down forcefully. Sasuke smirked at the irritated Italian.

Sasuke: 1 Gokudera: 0

**15 Minutes Later ~**

Gokudera panted as he picked himself up, dusting off the sand.

"Ah. Hayato-kun are you okay?" Chrome asked worriedly.

"I'm fine."

"That settles it! With a score of 22 to 11; Sasuke and Haru are the winners!" Haru's father said proudly, patting Haru on the back.

"Yosh!" Haru said happily. "You played a great game Chrome-chan."

"Haha, thank you but haha, we were thrashed. – You doubled our score."

Chrome sweat dropped.

"Ah gomen, gomen." Haru exclaimed.

The two girls looked towards the guys and giggled at the sight; Gokudera was bickering animatedly with Sasuke.

"...Physical skills aren't all one needs. Intelligence is the key..." They heard Gokudera say.

"And I'm assuming that your intelligence told you to miss the ball and dive into the sand."

"Why you!"

"Gokudera-kun is extremely smart Uchiha-san. I bet he could beat you in shogi." Haru's father interrupted.

"Dad!" Haru exclaimed irritably.

"Thank you Miura-san. Well? How about it Uchiha? Up for a game of shogi?"

"You know, it's getting _late_ and I am _starving_. How about we have afternoon tea?" Haru interrupted.

Looking down at his watch, Sasuke sighed. "Are you sure you're up for it? I mean all that exercise must have tired you out gramps."

"I told you its SILVER!"

"Aww c'mon, a little game of shogi never hurt anyone." Haru's father interjected, receiving a glare from Haru.

"You know, I don't even think we have a shogi board." Haru said desperately.

"We do! It's in the attic. I'll just go get it. Why don't you guys enter the condo and sit down. I'll be back in _just_ a minute!"

**Thirty Minutes Later ~**

Looking smug, Gokudera surveyed the board; a look of triumph vacated his face.

'_Heh! I have dominated this game! I've got this in the bag.'_

Smirking, Sasuke picked up the piece on the bottom right and moved it two spaces.

Gokudera stared at the board in disbelief.

'_W-Wha? I was too caught up in my awesome-ness I-I forgot about that piece….. H-how?'_

"A-ah..."

"Hahi?" Both girls looked at each other in shock.

'_Sasuke beat Gokudera? – But Gokudera is a genius!' _ Chrome thought.

'_That baka. He got too caught up in his glory, that he became careless…. If he hadn't then he would have 100% won.' _ Haru shook her head.

Sighing, Sasuke stood up. "Why don't you go rest gramps? I don't have any more time to waste."

Making his way towards the exit, he nodded at Chrome and Haru.

"S-Sayōnara..." They both squeaked.

"See you Sasuke-kun! Great having you here, come back anytime you want." Haru's father said, patting the Uchiha on the back.

Both girls turned towards the silenced Gokudera, staring at the shogi board in astonishment.

"Ah Hayato-kun?" Chrome asked warily.

"How could I forget about that piece?!" Gokudera yelled, flipping the table infuriated.

"Gokudera!"

"Hayato-kun!"

"Sorry I'm late." A deep voice exclaimed.

All heads turned towards the voice; in the middle of the doorway stood a tall, tan man.

He had broad shoulders, blue eyes and blackish bluish hair and was adorned in ripped light blue denim jeans and a plain white wife beater.

"Aren't you Aomine Daiki?" Haru asked

"Yep." He replied nonchalantly.

"As in THE Aomine Daiki – the famous basketball player?"

"Yah."

Aomine Daiki – the ace in his middle school basketball team; Generation of Miracles. Known as a beast on the court, Aomine can be seen as self centered, rude, arrogant, a major perv and cocky. People who are closer to him know that even though he is cocky and rude he is still kind, attentive, thoughtful and considerate. He has a huge fan base, this includes, Gokudera Hayato, Chrome Dokuro and Miura Haru.

Gokudera, Chrome and Haru stared at the man in awe, as if he was a God.

"W-W-What are you doing here?" Gokudera asked in admiration.

"Gokudera-kun, Chrome-chan, and Haru – I would like to introduce you to Aomine Daiki. He will be staying with us during our trip." Haru's father explained, patting Aomine's shoulders.

'_T-T-Then Aomine's MY suitor? AOMINE DAIKI? THE AOMINE DAIKI?! AHHHH!'_

"Aomine, this is my daughter."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Miura Haru." She smiled brightly, bowing.

Giving her a one over, he nodded. "You have a cute face."

Chrome smiled, Gokudera's eyes widened and Haru blushed furiously.

'_Aomine is a big pervert who likes big boobs but he said he liked my face…. This must mean something! KYAAA!' _

"A-A-ARIGATOU!" Haru said, bowing deeply again.

"Alright, why don't you guys all get your bags and Shoichi will show you your rooms. Dinner will be served in three hours. Feel free to use the spa, indoor pool and basketball court. I will see you in a week. Have fun~" Haru's dad said, hugging Haru.

Waving good bye, Haru smiled.

'_This may not be a disaster at all. Ah, Dad, I never doubted you.'_

* * *

_**So? what do you think?**  
_

_**R&R Hope you enjoyed it :)**_

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Couple Vacation: Day 1 **_


	14. Beach House: Day 1

**Here it is! Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. But because its EXTREMELY late, I've got an EXTREMELY long chapter (3440 words to be exact) Read & Review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or KHR. All rights go to its respective owners.

**Beach House: Day 1**

Haru looked over at Chrome helplessly; ever since her father had left the four of them, it became awkward. Shoichi had showed them to their rooms and then after settling in they met up in the lounge room. And for the past twelve minutes now, it had been nothing but awkward. Of course, Haru and Chrome had tried to create idle chatter but it seemed that the basketball sensation just wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Sooo….. er, why don't we go outside and play basketball?" Haru asked.

"That sounds great!" Chrome said encouragingly.

"Sure." Gokudera said, sighing in relief.

The three of them looked over to the blue haired man who simply grunted in response.

Upon reaching the basketball court, Gokudera approached Aomine.

"Alright. You and me."

"Vari*?"

"I challenge you to a one-on-one."

"Hahi?!"

"H-Hayato-kun?"

The girls stared in astonishment as Gokudera dare challenge the basketball sensation.

"Well? Are you gonna play? Or are you too chicken?"

Sighing, he shrugged off his jacket. "Maa, maa. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Okay! Chrome-chan and I will be the referees! Alright, um… we'll just give Gokudera the ball to start." Haru said.

Pulling out several pages, full of calculations, Gokudera adjusted his glasses and tied his hair into a ponytail.

"Hmm, so if I use the friction of the ball and the…" Gokudera mumbled incoherently, looking at the basketball.

Within three seconds, the ball disappeared. Gokudera looked up, to see Aomine on the other side of the court, bouncing the ball.

"Varì. You were too slow."

Twitching, Gokudera skim read the papers, put them away and took off his glasses. "It's go time."

**20 Minutes Later **

Gokudera gasping for air clutched his stomach, sweating profusely.

_'Dammit! Why couldn't I be like Akashi-san!'_

"Given up yet?" Aomine drawled, bouncing the ball.

"Not in a million years teme!"

**_"And even with the huge gap in the score, Gokudera still is determined to beat Aomine-kun." _**Haru stated; a devilish grin present, as she acted as the commentator.

Directing a glare towards Haru, Gokudera tightened his ponytail.

_'I can do this. Just think like Akashi-san….. Aha! I've got it! I will perform ankle break!'_

**7 Fail Attempts at Ankle break Later **

Breathing heavily, Gokudera glared furiously at Aomine.

Dribbling the ball towards the hoop, Gokudera stopped as Aomine stood in front of him, an expression of boredom present.

Enraged, Gokudera bounced the ball to the left and right several times, in an attempt of an ankle break. As he bounced the ball to the right again, he tripped and fell onto the ground.

"Shit."

"And as Gokudera attempts another ankle break on Aomine, he manages to break **his own** ankle." Haru stated.

Picking the ball up, Aomine threw it effortlessly into the hoop.

Blood rushing to his face, Gokudera scowled.

_'I cannot lose. I cannot lose 78 to 0! I have to get a point.' _A devilish idea forming, he smirked evilly.

Standing up, Gokudera adjusted his shirt and marked Aomine. Aomine quickly passed Gokudera and dribbled the ball to the hoop. Jumping, he began to dunk the ball when Gokudera jumped in between, causing Aomine to hit him. Falling, Gokudera smirked.

"Foul. H-Hayato-kun gets a free shoot." Chrome said.

Gokudera held the ball and steadied his breath. He grinned as the ball fell into the hoop effortlessly.

"It seems that Gokudera is _finally _able to get himself a point on the scoreboard. Let's see if he is able to use another dirty trick to get himself more points." Haru said mischievously.

Scowling Gokudera wiped his forehead with his wrist band.

_'I will win. It doesn't matter how. But I will not lose 78 to 2.'_

**20 Minutes Later **

Gokudera panted, as he blocked Haru.

"Heh. You're not going to get passed me."

Glaring stubbornly, she pouted.

Because Gokudera was getting terribly thrashed (86 to 2), Chrome suggested that the four play together. But even with all four of them playing, Aomine was still a monster.

Aomine & Haru vs. Gokudera & Chrome

Score: 65 10

Gokudera glared at Haru, determined on not letting her pass. Breathless, Haru's brown hair disheveled and entangled in stray locks, stuck to her forehead. Sighing in annoyance, she moved to the left but then quickly spun and passed it to Aomine who in return threw the ball effortlessly into the hoop.

Score: 67 10

Of course, Gokudera and Chrome scoring 10 wouldn't be possible without Aomine being a gentleman and letting Chrome shoot. He might be a monster but he's still got manners.

Breathing heavily, Chrome put one hand on her knee and the other, she held up.

"O-okay, I g-give up."

"Chrome-chan!" Gokudera said appalled.

"G-gomen, demo I'm really tired – I'm **_dying_**." Chrome said, smiling weakly.

Sighing, Gokudera nodded. "Yeah okay, I guess we could take a break."

"Arigatou." Chrome said, as she collapsed to the floor, spraying her face with water.

Giggling, Haru fell to the floor also. "Yeah, Haru's pooped."

Not breaking a sweat, Aomine drank some water and picked up his jacket.

"Why don't we go back to the condo?" Chrome suggested.

Sighing, Haru nodded. "Ye-" Her eyes widened. "Haru just had a brainwave! Why don't we go to the beach to cool off? We can head back to the condo and change, Chrome-chan and I can make sandwiches or we could ask Shoichi…. But anyway! Then we can head to the beach! We can have a picnic!"

"T-That would be lovely!" Chrome said cheerfully.

Exhaling, Gokudera grinned. "Sure."

Groaning, Aomine's eyes softened but scowled. "Fine."

Upon reaching the condo, the four entered their respective rooms and began changing whilst Shoichi made their sandwiches.

Haru looked at herself in the mirror as she tightened her ponytail.

She was adorned in a light blue bikini top which was lightly decorated with small white flowers and matching short blue board shorts with matching white thongs. On her wrist she wore a light blue wrist band and her hair was tied with a white hair tie attached to a white flower.

"Ah, Haru-chan are you ready?" A soft voice asked.

Turning around Haru saw chrome all dressed. She was wearing violet tankini which had a black flower in the corner of it and matching violet small board shorts which too had little black flowers scattered around. She had tied her hair in a plait on the side and wore black thongs.

"Hai! Ahh…. Chrome looks so kawaii~" Haru complimented.

Blushing, Chrome shook her head. "Demo, Haru looks so gorgeous ne? L-Like a model!"

After the girls complimenting moment was over, the headed to the living room, where the guys were waiting.

"Were here~" Haru sung.

Both men turned towards the girls and stared. Blushing slightly, Gokudera scratched his neck.

"A-ah…. G-good. Let's go; your butler finished making the sandwiches ages a-ago." Gokudera stammered, looking anywhere but at them.

Sighing, Aomine lifted himself of the couch and rubbed his neck.

The two girls blushed furiously at their appearance; Gokudera wore a black board shorts and black thongs, whereas Aomine was wearing navy blue board-shorts with black thongs. Plus, both men were **shirtless.** **(**AN: ***KYAAAA*)**

After both girls finished secretly squealing inside, Haru picked up the basket and they made their way to the beach smiling inwardly.

Setting down the picnic basket, Haru clapped her hands. "Alright! Let's play some volleyball before we eat! Kay?"

"Sounds like fun!" Chrome said.

Sighing, Gokudera said "fine." And like before, Aomine just grunted.

**13 Minutes Later ~**

Gokudera's left eye twitched in annoyance as he tried to keep his top from blowing. Putting on a strained smile, he angrily picked up the volleyball, his grip tight and his extremely strained smile intact.

"Heheeee… so what's the score now Chrome-chan?" Gokudera asked, a maniac smile plastered across his face.

Eyes widening, Chrome replied. "Uh… it's now, 13 to 13. Haru and Aomine-san equaled the score!"

Laughing irately, Gokudera nodded. "Right, right; well we better continue…"

After the four of them arrived at the beach, Haru had decided they should play a quick game of volleyball before their meal. Gokudera, being extremely competitive and wanted to prove to his beloved Chrome-chan that what happened with that Sasuke-bastard was just a fluke, animatedly agreed; smiling smugly to his idol; Aomine Daiki. But, Aomine Daiki is THE Aomine Daiki; as in the amazingly crazily talented basketball player. So honestly, a crazy talented professional basketball player versus a well-toned, university graduate and double major student, the outcome of the match was obvious. However, Gokudera Hayato was a determined one, especially when it came to 'competitions.' He refused to look bad (again) in front of Chrome and with his burning will, he played quite well against the basketball player. Yet, Aomine Daiki was still and always will be a monster so unfortunately Gokudera's skills were not well-matched to his.

What infuriated Gokudera was, the little effort the basketballer put into the game. He looked dead bored during the entire match so far. At one point he even had the nerve to stick his finger into his ear of his, and stare directly at Gokudera as if to say 'that's the best you got?' So, Gokudera who had been riled up foolishly hit the ball with such force that it went out of bounds and landed in the water. And that brings us to our current situation here.

Chrome served the ball, Haru returned it and Aomine punted the ball over the net. Gokudera ran towards the ball, swiftly jumped into the air and spiked the ball down forcefully.

Smiling triumphantly, Gokudera pumped him fists before wiping the sand off his shorts and smiling smugly.

"H-Haya-chan, that was awesome!" Chrome praised, pecking the young Italian on the cheek. His face red as a beetroot, Gokudera coughed and tried to compose himself. "So that's ah, 13 – 14 right? If you want to take a break, I understand."

Aomine raised an eyebrow at Gokudera's arrogance before serving the ball.

Gokudera ran towards the ball and volleyed it; Haru hit it back over the net. Gokudera smirked before slamming the ball over the net downwards.

Haru sighed helplessly as the ball flew past her.

"So that's what 15 now ri –"

"Maa maa, no need to be hasty." Aomine said, as he slid across the sand and lobbed the ball back up and over the net.

"Hahi?!"

The young Italians eyes twitched before he was overcome with emotions.

_'I WILL DESTROY YOU TEME!'_

Jumping up, Gokudera violently spiked the ball down, eyes glaring daggers at the basketball sensation.

"Hahi!" Haru exclaimed as the ball headed straight towards her at high speeds. Using her hands to cover her face, she waited for the impact of the ball… that never came.

"Hahi?!" Haru looked up to see an extremely sexy Aomine Daiki in front of her, his back facing her as he powerfully punted the ball into the air, smirking at Gokudera.

Gokudera ran to hit the ball, skidding on sand, narrowly missing it.

"Ah! Aomine-kun arigatou! That was so cool!" Haru praised animatedly.

"Che, that was nothing – right Chrome-chan? Chrome-chan?" Gokudera said, looking at Chrome. His eyes widening in horror as he saw Chrome-chan staring at Aomine in awe.

"C-C-Chrome-chan?"

_'NUOOOOOO! You basketball TEME! I'll get you for this!' _Gokudera thought, his knuckles tightening.

Right eye twitching, Gokudera picked up the volleyball, tightening his grasp on it when he saw Haru still in total adoration. Coughing to gain their attention, Gokudera bent his knees, his feet sinking into the sand.

"Oi, are you guys ready?"

"Hahi?" Haru turned around, and saw an irritated Italian. "Oh, gomen! –" She said sheepishly. "Yep, let's do it!"

"Chrome?" Gokudera asked.

"H-hai!"

"Alrighty then." Gokudera said, before serving the ball.

Aomine then hit it back, smirking slightly. Keeping his cool, Gokudera jumped and powerfully slammed the ball downwards. Aomine then slid on the sand and hit it upwards.

"Is that all you can do? – simple power shots, that is?" Aomine taunted.

Rolling his eyes, Gokudera hit the ball downwards again only to have Aomine narrowly miss it. Smirking, Gokudera looked Aomine in the eyes. "No – but it works."

Gokudera: 15 Aomine: 14

"Ahh! Haya-chan, that was soo cool!" Chrome squealed.

Pouting, Haru crossed her arms. "Please, that's the last time you're going to get a point."

"Yeah, yeah sure." Gokudera said.

Rolling his shoulders back, Aomine picked up the ball and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Aomine-kun, I'll serve." Haru offered. Knees bent, Haru narrowed her eyes before powerfully serving the ball. The ball flew straight past the stunned Gokudera and surprised Chrome.

Smiling triumphantly, Haru brushed off the sand on her top. "Heheh, so that's 15 all right?"

Chucking, Aomine exchanged hi fives with Haru. "Not bad, Muira." Grinning, Haru tightened her pony tail. "Lets' win this."

**10 Minutes Later **

Chrome and Gokudera exchanged hi-fives as Haru glared resentfully at the ball.

"Arggh! I swear this ball is rigged!"

Gokudera raised an eyebrow. "Rigged? Are you serious? Just admit it, Chrome-chan and I are the better players."

"Maa maa, don't be hasty, the game isn't over yet." Aomine interrupted.

"Ano, it's 19 to 18 – I and Gokudera's advantage." Chrome reminded.

"And that's where you're going to stay. C'mon Miura, let's do this."

"Hai."

Chrome served the ball towards Aomine who in return jumped up and powerfully spiked the ball downwards. Gokudera slid towards the ball narrowly missing it.

Gokudera: 19 Aomine: 19

"Don't worry Chrome-chan, we've got this." Gokudera assured.

Gokudera served the ball, Haru hit it over the net, Chrome ran and forcefully hit the ball towards Aomine who in return spiked the ball downwards again; the ball flying past Gokudera.

"You got what, did you say?" Aomine said.

Gokudera: 19 Aomine: 20

"M-Match point…" Chrome said.

"Hahi?! Already?" Haru said, excitedly.

Trying to keep his calm, but actually fuming inside, Gokudera powerfully served the ball. Haru ran and hit it over the net and Chrome slid across the sand returning the ball over. The young Miura hit it over the net again and Gokudera powerfully lobbed the ball. Aomine ran and powerfully punted the ball over the net. Gokudera ran, the ball just touching his finger-tips.

Gokudera: 19 Aomine: 21

"KYAA! YAY!" Haru cheered, jumping up, glomping the unsuspecting Aomine.

Chuckling, Aomine patted Haru on the head.

"Yes! We did it! – You were awesome Aomine-kun."

"Yeah, so were you."

"You think?" Haru asked grinning.

"Sure."

Inhaling, Gokudera looked upwards.

"A-ah, Haya-chan?" Gokudera looked at Chrome. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? – I thought you played really well." Chrome said, pecking him in the cheek.

Gokudera grinned before hugging the petite girl. "Thanks Chrome-chan."

"Hahahahaha"

Gokudera looked over to the sound of laughing, only to see that Aomine had grabbed Haru from behind and was about to throw her into the water.

"Ahhh! Aomine-kun! You wouldn't dare! N-Nuooo!" Haru screamed as she was thrown into the freezing cold water, Aomine behind chuckling.

Glaring, Gokudera looked over to Chrome-chan who was cautiously entering the water. An idea popping into his head, Gokudera smiled evilly.

Running up to her, Gokudera picked up Chrome bridal style.

"Eh? H-H-Hayato-kun?!" Chrome's eyes widened in fear as Gokudera gave her an evil look.

"Oh no… you wouldn't…." Gokudera walked slowly into the water until the water was just above his waist.

Gokudera smirked, before gently throwing Chrome into the water, cackling evilly.

"Mwahahaha – AHHHHHH!" Gokudera yelped as Chrome pulled him into the water.

"C-C-COLD!" Gokudera shivered. "You didn't expect that did you?" The blue-head smiled, before splashing Gokudera.

"Ahhhh – " The twenty-three year old male said raising an eyebrow, before preparing to splash Chrome however a squeal stopped him mid stance.

Haru squealed, splashing Aomine in the face with water, before quickly swimming off.

"Got ya!" Aomine exclaimed playfully, in his husky voice, as he successfully grabbed her left foot.

Giving him a dead-pan look, Haru raised her left eyebrow. "My foot? Really? What can you do with my f – AHHHHHH!" Haru shrieked as Aomine pulled her underwater. Resurfacing, Haru pulled her hair back. "That wasn't very nice of Aomine-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah sure it wasn't." Haru pouted as Aomine smirked.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Haru suddenly said, pointing to the sky.

"Huh?" The basketball sensation looked upwards only to be splashed in the face.

Giggling Haru splashed him again, smiling mischievously. "Gotchya!"

"Oh?"

"Mmmhm!" Haru nodded smugly.

"Okay then…" Aomine said mysteriously.

Looking at Aomine suspiciously, Haru began to float on her back, sighing in content.

"Holy shit. What's that in the sky?" She heard Aomine say.

Looking up, Haru looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Do you really think that Haru would believe that?"

"Yeah I guess not – Holy shit! Haru what the hell is on your arm?! Shiit! Is that a jellyfish?!"

"Huh… AHHHHHH!" Haru screamed, looking at her arm where a green thing stuck.

Haru continued to scream. "AHHHHH GET IT OFF HARU! GET IT OFF HARU! AAAAAAHHHHH – Huh?" Haru looked over at Aomine who was hunched over, his shoulders shaking. "Aomine…?"

Turning, Aomine still laughing, pointed slowly at Haru's arm. "H-Haru… that's seaweed…" He replied before breaking into a fit of hysteria again.

"Huh?" Haru stared dumbfound at her arm, processing the information. Slowly picking up the substance on her hand which sure enough was seaweed, her eyes widened in realization.

"W-wait a second…. Y-you TRICKED HARU-DESU!" Haru pointed accusingly at the still laughing Aomine Daiki.

Finally stopping, Aomine looked at Haru smirking and said mockingly. "Gotchya."

**6 Hours Later at 7:51PM**.

After everyone had dried off, they all headed to the condo, where they showered, changed and hung in their own rooms. Gokudera read, Aomine fell asleep and both girls gossiped. Their gossiping session included marshmallows, chocolates, chips and fangirling over a certain basketballer. Now, everyone was headed towards the backyard where dinner was set up. Haru was dressed in faded blue shorts and a Miss sunshine tee and Chrome was wearing a floaty plain purple dress; both girls were barefoot. Upon arriving at the pergola, both girls were met with Gokudera who was dressed in red shorts and a white V-neck and Aomine who wore a black sleevless hoodie and white shorts.

"Ano, where's the dinner?" Haru asked confused, as she looked at the table which consisted of a stack of plates, knives and forks as well as a ketchup bottle and a pot.

"In the pot – " Gokudera opened the pot to reveal raw meat.

"EWWW!" Haru squealed as Chrome cringed.

Sighing Gokudera explained. "Your butler said we have to cook our own dinner."

"HAHI?"

"Yeah, I know. I thought that was your butlers' job." Aomine drawled.

"Don't worry, we'll just BBQ them." Gokudera assured, opening the BBQ lid.

Sighing, Aomine lifted himself up from the chair. "Fine."

Both girls exchanged glances before sitting themselves down.

**20 Minutes Later ~**

"Dinner's done!" Gokudera said, placing a plate of perfectly cooked meat on the table.

"Wow, Gokudera! This looks delicious."

"It does. My mouth's watering!" Chrome added.

"Bon appetite." Aomine said, placing another plate down.

Both girls stared at the plate, eyes widening. They then stared at the basketball player, who was now seated and then at the laughing Italian. The meat Aomine had cooked was over-cooked; _really_ overcooked. As in charcoal black over-cooked.

"What the fuck is this shit?"

"Che, real men eat charcoal."

"Yeah, men who have constipation." Gokudera snickered.

Aomine opened his mouth but Haru beat him to it. "_Lets'_ eat."

"This food looks delicious" Haru said picking a piece of meat from Aomine's plate and several pieces of meat from Gokudera's plate.

Gokudera smirked and handed Haru some soy sauce. "Here Haru, this sauce goes perfectly with the meat."

Pressing her lips, Haru accepted it.

"Mmm! – This is delicious Haya-chan." Chrome said.

Smiling triumphantly, Gokudera took a bite of meat.

Aomine: 1 Gokudera: 1

The score just became equal.

* * *

**End**

Next time on College Mishaps  
Day 2: Snorkeling & a Romantic Movie

**Hope you guys liked it! Please Read & Review! Tell me what you think. **

SNEAK PEAK:

Gokudera and Aomine exchanged glances before snorting. Both girls looked up to the men innocently, their eyes huge.

"W-what?" They both said, synchronized, sniffling.

"N-nothing." Gokudera replied with a straight face before catching Aomine's eyes and smirking.

"Seriously what?" Haru asked.

"I-it's just…" Gokudera started.

"What?" Chrome asked equally as curiously.

"That was so lame and cheesy." Aomine finished.

Eyes widening, Chrome and Haru stared at each other in disbelief before slowly turning their heads.

"EXCUSE ME?! HOW WAS THAT CORNY?" "HIMCHAN WHO IS BASICALLY DYING IS CONFESSING HIS LOVE FOR HER, TELLING HER TO LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST AND YOU'RE LAUGHING! SAYING ITS CHESSY DESU?!"

*** Varì – in-polite way of saying sorry**


End file.
